Second Choices
by vishalddarkside
Summary: Chances that are missed might change the course of History. But who is brave enough to ruin one's own life by taking such chances which are strong enough to change lives of themselves and others, whether they like it or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

As the doors to the room opened with a bang, the man jumped up using his wand to send a trio of powerful curses towards the opened doors that he himself had warded but these two killers were not backing off. He knew that if they caught him he could definitely say that he was screwed.

"You stupid whores! Do you think that doing this would bring him back? I would never have allowed that half blood whelp to live even though he was our only hope at that time. Just come out and I will let you live. Do you hear me bitches?" he roared in impotent anger seeing his curses deflected easily as one would fling aside a fly. His response was a extremely potent barrage of curses that simply blew away his shields and then ripped his wand from his arm while another curse bound him in magic inhibiting chains while he himself felt his left arm, right hip bone and his ribs shatter under the onslaught of powerful magic. His body was thrown away from the blast and the chains lit up in a sickly purple glow as they activated and he knew that if he even gathered his magic they would sprout hooks and sink themselves in his skin in under a second.

He knew that because he himself had seen it happen to his older cousin when he had just managed to escape these two witches last week but he had not managed to escape unscathed. His chest still throbbed painfully from the effects of burns that he had due the Fiendfire they had unleashed on him when he had apparated. Now all he had to do was to try to deflect them when they tried to interrogate him but knew it in his bones that it was futile as these two were the most ruthless and cruel Hit Witches of Britain. The only woman who came closest to them was Hermione Granger who worked in the DMLE and was totally hardcore and extremely ruthless but she worked in the rules. It was widely speculated that these three had gone mad after he had been killed by the Pureblood Faction and these girls had decided to simply take the matters in their hands.

A pair of high heels walking in his direction made him turn and he turned as much as his abused body wrapped in chains allowed him to turn. Seeing not one but two sets of dainty looking feet in high heels he simply groaned to himself while looking at those beauties who walked in the destroyed door. Once in his lifetime he would have gotten extremely hard on seeing these two but now all he could do was shake in terror when these two deceptively calm looking women arrived and with a negligent flick of wand righted him as a chair was conjured beneath him and he was dumped on it.

"Hmm... Looks like we caught the last of Notts, honey what shall we do to him now?" Asked one in a innocent schoolgirl like voice, that sent shudders up his spine at how lethal she sounded. The now sweating Identified as Theodore Nott swivelled his eyes as they locked upon the cold ice blue glaciers of his ex Housemate and Alumni and nearly soiled himself at the look of mad rage that seemed to have been stroked in her eyes.

When he had been in school he had often heard from others how one look from the Ice Queen could make a male run like someone had unleashed the hounds of hell after him. But seeing was believing and he had dismissed the whole thing as just ramblings of a sacred male. Now seeing the same look in her eyes made him wish that he had never plotted to kill his batch mate even though he was in their rival House.

The two beauties paused in front of him and he gazed with near reverence at how beautiful they looked even though they were in their thirties and had entered one of the most dangerous professions in the entire world. They were Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, now known in the Magical World as Red Queen and White Queen respectively. The fact that they both were named after the colour of their hair was what they allowed the papers to call them. Include Hermione Granger in the group and they had a trio of most dangerous witches that were ready to take care of the Pureblood Ideology that the Purebloods spewed from their mouths.

In truth it was a group of four that included the deceased Saviour of the Magical World, Harry James Potter. He had been killed in an ambush for Susan and Hermione but instead they had wounded Harry Potter grievously who had died while preventing the deaths of the Queens of Hogwarts. His death had wiped out the support for the Pureblood Ideology due to the fact that the Purebloods had murdered a Lord of three Ancient and Noble Houses which was paramount to suicide according to the pureblood rules.

The death of Harry Potter had also sent widespread riots for the killers of the Saviour to be brought to justice and there were chances for the civil war to erupt were large before the Circle that had masterminded the attacks had left the country with their family members due to the fact that the Queens as the papers called the trio of witches had given the public an ultimatum in which they had declared on their honour that they would find the persons responsible and bring them to justice. The Wizengamot in their haste to get the masses to calm down had given them powers to even kill the criminals not knowing the fact that these witches had no intention of letting those fools live for they had done and taken away from them.

So began the rule of the Three Mad Queens that pursued the killers with vengeance with Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass as the hit witches and Hermione Granger in DMLE as their legal advisor and informant in the Ministry of Magic. The public ate up their reports about how vicious the killers were and how many crimes they had to pay for and all other hyped up news about them that gave the Circle more notoriety. The last ten years had seen the systemic and mechanical killings of the Pureblood faction that had been responsible for the death of Harry Potter and the Wizangamot had been powerless to stop them, even that filthy mudblood Granger due to the fact that Potter had signed over the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell to her which made her basically untouchable in Pureblood Society.

These thoughts went in the mind of one Theodore Nott when both of these women stood in front of them wearing those blasted muggle clothes that distracted him in painful ways and made his blood run south. "Look baby, the fool is getting hard. Maybe we should help him getting rid of his hardness." Spoke Greengrass and with a flick of her bone white wand encased his entire pelvis in ice that had him screaming in shock and pain due to the fact that it hurt a lot and stung something fierce.

"What do you want from me woman? I already told you that I have no regrets about your toy's death. Do your worst, for I know it is futile to run away from you two and even if I am somehow alive you will get Granger to get me a death sentence. So do it." He roared at them defiantly. "Tsk.. Tsk.. How uncivilized and incredibly rude of you. Of course you would be ready for it for you are the last of that pesky Circle and most of the work we had to do was to kill the French Branch of the Malfoy's and the Carrows. When you are dead his soul can be in peace at last. And don't you think it is benefitting that your death will be the last as you were the bastard who fired the last curse at him. So get ready for when we are done nothing will be left of you." Replied Susan with a mad gleam in her eyes and shaking with suppressed rage while both of them rolled up their sleeves and pointed their wands at him glowing an ominous red. As both of them went to work on the last Nott, they silenced the room so that no one would hear his cries and screams. Their vengeance would be complete and this one would suffer the most for he was the last and they still had a lot of rage to put out.

Hermione Granger was sitting alone in the house that Harry had given to her in his will. It was a small two story house on the outskirts of Wiltshire, near the woods with plenty of space and large gardens. The woods near the building had a nice spot with a small waterfall with a natural pool and plenty of trees. This was Harry's most favourite spot and he often spent time there. The house was one of the Potter properties and was heavily warded to be compared with a Gringott's vault. Hermione herself had learned much about Warding and a little bit of Enchanting from the Peverell Library. 'If only Harry was here' she thought to herself morosely. 'But still they both aren't here and we all have to make it work together.' She consoled herself by rubbing her arms through the sheer black negligee she was wearing.

The door opened and Hermione simply turned towards the door seeing her two best friends and conspirators entering the room while removing the grey travelling cloaks they were wearing, show casing their incredibly fit and lush bodies to her gaze. Hermione simply smiled and lifted herself off the couch and walked towards them to give them each a hug as they had become accustomed to do so after a hard day's work.

"How was the day, Daph and Suzy? Got the bastard or not?" she asked with a teasing smile but her eyes burned with fervent madness that seemed to consume them all in fire. "Oh, Mione, he is gone. The last of the bastards who killed our Harry is gone. We took our vengeance and his soul is at rest. We both made him scream and he barely lasted half an hour even with potions. These bastards can never take what they dish out. I hope they all are having a nice time in hell." Answered Daphne with the same look remembering the screams of Nott at his last moments.

"Hermione, I just want to ask that are all your affairs in order? Dumbledore's left over faction and especially the Weasley's are not going to let us all go after the news of Nott's death reach them. We all have only a week before they make their moves and now the public has been diverted with other works, both Light and Dark are going to be baying for our blood. We have to complete our preparations and do the ritual. So dare I ask are you committed or not?" asked a very worried looking Susan not knowing how both of her friends will take this question.

"We have been ready for this contingency since the last eight years Susan. I knew what was going to happen and planned accordingly. Come Let me show you the preparations I have made. And a lot of things have been done. I have researched many things and even though I never had the time to tell you but the basics it will be better to show you. Follow me." And she walked towards the backyard. After handing both of them a slip of paper, she lifted her wand from the holster harry had gifted her for her Eighteenth Birthday.

"The Granger's Lab is in the backyard of the Lily's Pad." As soon as the words were read a room appeared in front of their eyes extending from the shed."Modified Fidelus Charm." She explained seeing the question in their eyes and opened the door went inside with both them following her.

The room was the size of a typical bedroom with the difference in their eyes being the many cases full of books and many potions bubbling in the far end of lab. But what took most of their attention was the five opened trunks that were right in the middle of the room with several runes around them that crackled with hidden power.

" Are these really the Multi compartment trunks that Moody used? And why are you using such powerful runes to power the trunks? The backlash from these trunks getting damaged is going to be enormous, Mione. Tell us what exactly are we doing here and what need for those trunks are there?" asked a worried looking Susan.

Hermione sighed and looked at them while trying to explain it to them."These trunks are going with us. So the fact that such ritual is going to be absorbing magic and power, the normal trunks will fall apart within few minutes of using the ritual. But I have enchanted and then powered the trunks. Also I have made a few changes in them including the portal doorways but unfortunately only four trunks can be linked to each other before the spell matrix loses its power. Remember the times I asked you to withdraw galleons in large quantities. They all are stored in the fourth trunk as our emergency cash supply. I have about one point five million galleons in the trunk for emergency and now I ask you both to fill the trunks that you need with your essentials. Tomorrow we are going shopping for the other six compartments for our three trunks. The last trunk has libraries and books that I have collected from all around the world."

Both Susan and Daphne gaped at their friend for a moment and then turned to each other with Cheshire grins on their faces. Then they in eerie synchronisation turned to Hermione who gulped at their looks and said, "You are also coming with us. You need more clothes, potion ingredients, magical supplies and food in case we run into complications. Also we are getting different ID's for ourselves when we make the jump, both magical and mundane." Hermione smiled at them and then asked them to follow her to the kitchen while she shut and locked the Lab from prying eyes.

Inside the kitchen, Hermione turned to them and with tears in her eyes hugged both of them again while saying the fact that she was really happy for the way their crusade had come to an end. Both of the other women patted her awkwardly on the back while wishing Harry was still alive to take care of them and they would have been a very happy family.

The next morning at the Lily's Pad there was a flurry of moments due to the fact that they all the three queens were in a hurry and they wanted their obligations to be finished at once. First order of business after breakfast was getting their finances in order so they apparated to the Diagon Alley and entered the Gringotts. There each of them had a meeting with their respective account managers and they wrote their wills and withdrew several thousands of Galleons while going over in their vaults for some heirlooms and other valuable books they would need when they made the jump. In the meantime they asked the goblins to provide them their ID's they were going to use in their foreseeable future.

Hermione had chosen her cover as an American witch going by the name of Ashley Donovan Peverell. She had been living in America since she was six years old and had been home schooled her entire life except for the time in Britain by her parents who had died when she had reached her eighteenth year. Since then she had finished her studies and taught in the mundane world as a teacher in primary school and in the magical world was adept at charms and runes getting her mastery in both when she had reached twenty.

Daphne had taken her identity as a magical from Greece by the name Evangeline Aphrodite Black. She was also home schooled her entire life by her parents who died when she was in her teens causing her to search for her remaining family and found her connection to the Black Family from her mother who was Cassiopeia Black, a cousin to Dorea Black and related to both Potters and Blacks from Gringotts. She was a master of runes, potions and charms while holding masteries is all of three subjects.

Susan had decided to take a mundane name with her ties to France while using the name Artemis Taylor. Like all the others she was also homeschooled in magic after the age of eleven while she got the schooling from an old school till she reached eleven. She herself was holding masteries in Transfiguration and Charms.

After several hours of gruelling search lasting over five hours, through the vaults they had and those given by Harry after his death to them had decided to simply call it done and getting their fake Id's they went back to Lily's Pad where they stored the entire ensemble in their respective trunks. After that they went back to Diagon Alley and purchased several magical items and ingredients. From there they entered the mundane world to do shopping for foods, clothes and other things. This routine went on for several more days and after four days of hectic shopping they had finished their preparations and were ready for their jump attempt which was being done for the first time by them.

The ritual was an old one which had been heavily modified and then several components had been added to make it more stable and powerful. It originally had been designed to send magical items to a specified time slot reaching up to a week back in the past. But the three queens had researched for the ritual to be able to send back people and things together without harming them and several years into the past instead of weeks. The major requirements of such a ritual was the amount of power needed which was very difficult. What Hermione had proposed was getting the souls and magical cores from all those people that had been responsible for getting their dear Harry killed to be used to power the ritual and if that was not possible they would use others to fulfil the requirements of the ritual.

Thankfully it never came to that and the souls and magical cores of all the two hundred and seven people they killed was more than enough for the ritual. What the queens wanted to do was to go back in time and then change history by helping Harry to get a good childhood and maybe in exchange for that they would get to spend lives with him. They had been denied the chance to help Harry once and they would not allow it to happen again. He had already been used by Dumbledore and his Greater Good more times than anyone could count. Even Neville Longbottom had died believing the foolish policy of Dumbledore and been cut down by the very people he had forgiven instead of getting them punished leaving Luna as the sole survivor of the Longbottom family.

The next day all three of them were hiding in a cave near the cliffs in Devon which had been properly sealed and then warded to prevent anyone from reaching the ritual place in order to disrupt them. All of them were hard at work making preparations for the ritual to be finished. Finishing the runes carved over the underground clearing they had created yesterday they went over the etched runes multiple times in order to see they hadn't made any mistakes. Hermione then used her wand to levitate the five trunks into centre, while Susan and Daphne drew our several crystals that glowed brightly and placed them at the focal points in the ground causing the runes light up.

After rechecking everything once again they entered the runic circle causing it to start glowing even brighter. Hermione began chanting and then Susan joined her in it causing runes to spin round them like a hurricane. In the end Daphne joined the chant while in synchronisation all three of them raised their wands and finished the chant causing the runes to glow blindingly white and in a loud roar and flash of light the three women vanished from the fabric of their world to be thrown into the past. The only thing left behind was the runic circle which was still glowing brightly and then it slowed down while the runes simply began vanishing in the aftermath of the ritual and in a final burst erased themselves so that no one could use them again, a failsafe Hermione had included.

A bright flash of light erupted in the very same cave but in a different time frame and three different looking witches that left their time to pursue their one true love arrived in a crumpled heap along with their trunks that were not glowing that much as compared to the day Hermione had first showed them. After a few moments the three women drew up and Hermione used her wand to check out the time causing it to light up and glowing smoky letters showed, 7:49 AM, 1984, July 1st. Her face lit up in happiness and she smiled back at both Susan and Daphne, who had matching grins on their faces.

"It worked, it really worked... . We are free baby, we are free!" she exclaimed while Susan let out a whoop of joy and Daphne began shedding tears of happiness. All three of them celebrated for a few more minutes before Daphne who was the most composed of all asked what had been knocking at her mind since she had woken. " You know I feel really good and bit strange with my body. I think we should do diagnostics and other checks before we step out of it. Then we shall go over our trunks and if nothing is damaged we shall go to Gringotts to get the deed registered to Lily's Pad. After that we shall plan and go for main plan."

Hermione was ready in an instant and began casting several spells on all of them. This went on for several minutes and as the spells passed, Hermione's eyebrow raised itself till it was in the danger of disappearing in her hairline. Seeing Hermione as such both Daphne and Susan began to get nervous and began fidgeting. With a sigh and slight flourish of her wand, Hermione stopped her casting and then let out a small groan. Before others could say anything she said in an emotionless voice," Do you want the good news or the bad news? "

"The good news first." Spoke Susan before Daphne could say anything causing her Hermione to groan once again. " Alright then. Our bodies are all right and in perfect condition other than a few changes we all are in relatively good health. And the bad news is before anyone asks is that the ritual had an unintended side effect. We all have lost nearly ten years of our life and reverted to our age in twenties. Though it looks like it is a good sign, we do not know the effects it would have later in our life spans. Also our magical cores are bit weak by about ten to fifteen percent but that will recover, and lastly the runes and potions we took after twenty three are all missing and so are their effects. We have to take those rituals and potions again if we have to."

Others looked a bit stunned hearing this and then Hermione began casting several spells on their trunks and after a few minutes verified the contents of all the trunks had arrived safely. Hearing this the other two young witches let out their breaths they were holding because they were afraid something must have gone amiss. After rechecking everything, all three of them shrunk their trunks and Hermione and Susan pocketed the other two trunks and they all apparated to the clearing on the Wiltshire outskirts where they had pre decided to appear even if they got separated by the jump attempt.

As soon as they arrived, Hermione used a Nuntis Charm to send the deed of Lily's Pad to Gringotts because they all were too tired to go the bank. After half an hour of waiting they heard a small noise and three Goblins and two humans arrived from the weather beaten dirt road. The humans looked a bit curious while the Goblins looked as if it was not worth it. The one in the lead looked fairly snarky and before Hermione could speak, he growled out, " Witch, why have you gotten us summoned to a warded location and why are you all wearing cloaks that prevent us from knowing your identity? We haven't got time as for us time is gold."

Raising her eyebrow at such a greeting, Daphne stepped forward and in a cold tone spoke quite firmly, " Master Goblin we have gotten you summoned due to the agreement made by parties and Gringotts who had presided over the business transaction and now the deed has been activated. Hence forth it is Gringotts duty to provide control over the wards as written in the deed and contract. The cloaks prevent our identities from getting released as per the conditions in the contract. The deed itself is sealed on a Blood Paper that cannot be opened by others without wilful consent of the parties involved. You are here to discharge your duties and complete your end of bargain as written."

The goblin grunted but wisely refrained from speaking on the topic and instead asked," Which of you are going to be keyed in wards?"

When all three of them presented the vials of their blood, he simply pulled out a red stone and then began chanting in Goblinhook something while the other two added the blood in the vials to it and then with a pulse of magic the stone turned into three separate and ornate keys. After this the goblin handed them the keys and Susan spoke," Master Goblin, the wards are to be adjusted to include the modified runic ward scheme we sent with the letter and payment for that has already been done. That ward is to be done now without fail and we will be done." The goblin grunted again and other two simply grimaced as if they had been insulted, but in the end after half an hour of warding that needed the touch of the human warders they had brought along they were finished and all the three witches felt something settle in their mind as this was the secret to the land they now owned.

Hermione stepped forward and offered all of them a small bag each."This contains a sum of seventy Galleons each as agreed by the bank and for your help. Have a good day." And with that they got their home and the Gringotts representatives went away after taking care all the formalities and signing of documents. After they had gone all three of them turned to each other and then pulled out their trunks. Each of them pulled out a set of four blood red crystals that glowed with a light of their own. After casting several charms they found the locations of ward stones and then buried these stones near the locations of each of the four ward stones. A visible pulse of magic erupted and formed a dome over the two storied house which then faded from view.

"Location secured" spoke Hermione in a calm tone. "Let's go inside and then settle for the night. Tomorrow we go to Gringotts and file our ID's and get new vaults. We can help in claiming the old vaults when Harry reaches eleven years of age. Also we have to get our appearances right and it is going to be painful." Spoke Daphne to the other two causing grimaces to appear on their faces at the loss of their faces and old identities.

After that they floated their trunks and walked inside the old home once known as Lily's Pad and retired for the night.

The next morning all three witches were awake at seven am and after having their breakfast they were sitting in the backyard with several cauldrons while wearing only their undergarments. The cauldrons bubbled and frothed with their contents. Looking at the contents with a bit of distaste, Susan spoke," Get ready Daphne. You are the first in the attempt and you are making the minimal changes to yourself. You need the silver, red, blue, yellow and brown ones. I hope you also remember them and what order they needed to be taken in."

Following Susan's advice, Daphne took the vials containing the said potions and took each one of them and downed them nosily. Her body began writhing and changing shape like a clay is shaped and after a few minutes she stood with not that many changes but looking extremely beautiful. Her body had creamy white skin that looked soft to touch with extremely delicate looking features giving her an elfin beauty. Her breasts reached a respectable DD cup that defied gravity and stood like perky melons. She had a perfect round ass that looked extremely delicious and swayed enticingly that drew one's eye. She had long legs that looked toned and extremely graceful. Her face had narrowed giving her more sharp look with perfect cupid shaped pouty lips and her eyes were the most amazing shade of silver. Her hair was long and a shade of light blonde that looked amazing with her entire get up.

Next to take the potions was Hermione who had several changes to make as she had very distinctive body from a person who had lived in America for a long time. After taking the potions and writhing in pain just like Daphne had done, she stood up. Her body had light golden brown skin reminiscent of a person who has spent few hours in sunlight that looked delicious as butter giving her an eye catching beauty. Her breasts reached a perky D cup that were more round than Daphne's. She had a heart shaped ass that looked extremely perky and bounced with every single movement she made. She had long legs that looked toned and extremely graceful. Her face had narrowed like Daphne giving her more sharp look with pouty lips and her eyes were a brilliant blue with a ring of dark blue surrounding her pupil. Her hair were blonde streaked with brown that was long reaching up to her mid back. In all she looked like a wet person's dream and a high class girl from America's.

Last to take the potions was Susan who had the most changes to make as she had a very distinctive body. After taking the potions and writhing in pain just like Daphne and Hermione had done, she stood up. Her body had light golden skin reminiscent of a person who has spent many hours in sunlight that looked delicious giving her an eye catching beauty. Her breasts reached a whopping E cup that were more round than others. She had a massive round shaped ass that looked extremely perky and bounced with every single movement she made. She had long legs that looked toned and extremely graceful. Her face had narrowed like Daphne's and Hermione's giving her more sharp look with pouty lips and her eyes were a distinctive shade of amber. Her hair was her original red shade that were long reaching up to her ass. In all she looked like a porn star who had arrived to drive men to distraction as with her every movement her body swayed like it was floating to an invisible beat.

All in all each one of them managed to change several of their features and assumed their new identities for this world. They entered their blood samples on the documents provided by the goblins to complete their Ids. After making sure all the documents had been completed they decided on their plans to stay in this world. Hermione would check up on the history from the books available. Daphne would go to the Ministry and try to get information while Susan would go to Gringotts to settle their finances and other information including their mundane affairs.

After all their work was done and they had finalised the changes they decided to fill their Id's with the other relevant details. Then they decided to dress up and move to the Ministry and Gringotts to file the ID's and then they had to open their own vaults also. Rechecking every single thing all the three queens moved out in the brand new world on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

**August 28th, 1986**

In the evening all three of them were seen sitting in the clearing near the waterfall while talking to each other. "Susan, did you get the vaults and Id's secured at the bank?" asked Daphne while Hermione who was going over some books looked on interested.

"Yeah! Most of the work was done without any fuss but the goblin teller was very interested in how we had accumulated that much money with us and why was it not kept it in a bank. I told him in no uncertain terms that what and how we did was not his problem. He was being very nosy and I think he may be a mole for the Ministry or that slime Lucius Malfoy." She replied while taking a sip of wine she was drinking.

"The history has nothing different. All the events have taken place as we know it and from what Daphne had reported from her forays into the Ministry, it is the same corrupted and bigoted as it was in our time. I have looked over our ID's and their back stories and I can safely say that we are safe even if someone went over using a toothcomb over the work. Maybe now we can wait for a month for the pace to pick up again and accumulate ourselves with the environment and society. I have decided to head over to my Big Whinging next week so as to integrate myself into my younger self's life so that I can guide myself to my future and make better choices. What are you two going to do?" asked Hermione.

Daphne swirled the wine she was sipping in her glass and then spoke in her regal tone," I am going to Surrey and get a location on Harry's condition and living situations. I will also try to get a job in his school as a music teacher or if that fails I can rent any home in the neighbourhood so that I can get closer to him."

Susan who had been staring distractedly spoke," I had been going to get investments in the market and even got two-three safe houses in France, Italy and Hawaii. Also, I will get some business started or get some other sources of income as whatever we might be planning we are going to need capital including money and resources. The money we got from our vaults though is a large amount but it will not last forever. I have gotten several journals with me that are encrypted to show me quite a large number of historical events and industrial finds. They all are protected with the necromantic arts that only a Bones can use and since I was the last one to even know of the existence of Family Book, I think it will be safe for me to assume that we are going to be rich without any problems."

"Also, we all are going to use our separate identities that we have forged. I had looked up a charm in the Peverell library that can be casted by a person to change one's identity or his/her reaction to it. Even if someone calls us by our old name we will not react to it and it decreases our chances of slipping up drastically provided the fact that we are at one point or next are going to spend times with our younger selves and we would not like to answer anybody calling our younger selves. I even had tested this spell on a number of persons both magical and non magical but it can be made permanent with another charm. So are you interested or not?" asked Hermione.

"Is it really fool proof?" when Hermione had nodded, Susan stood up and asked her to cast the spell on her.

**Few Spells Later**

Ashley Donovan simply smirked at Evangeline while testing out Artemis' name," Taylor, I mean, Artemis had really huge jugs. Gods, Eve, you can be easily pass yourself as a royalty... ." after few such humiliating and embarrassing sentences everyone had gotten the idea of how strong the charm really was. Daphne even went a step further and used Veritaserum on both of them and they in turn used Leglimency to confirm that the charm was really foolproof and could not be overcome that easily. Their Id's secured they simply decided to finish off the day by making dinner and taking a well deserved rest.

The last two years were hectic for the queens as they were neck deep in preparation for their roles in the next two years. They also had to collect their papers and other documents from Gringotts and the Ministry so as to get their citizenship registered for Great Britain. Ashley had gotten the mundane citizenship registered. Also, she had gotten everyone's Driving Licence, Passports, Voter ID's, Birth Certificates etc registered and accounted for. The work of the future Goblins was impeccable and passed every single check, even using magic which Ashley had herself gotten done back before they made the Jump.

Artemis had on the other hand invested in Apple, Microsoft, Nokia and many rising companies in mundane world and it provided them a steady flow of money that soon had their bank accounts overflowing for a middle class family. She had been very careful so as not to draw attention to herself from both the Goblins and the mundane government agencies. She had already gotten lucky that no one had asked where she had gotten so much gold. After setting a trail of several misleading accounts, she made her deposits in the Swiss Bank.

Evangeline had gotten a house in Little Whinging by buying it off a couple who had left the area due their own complications. She might have used several mind altering charms to get it at a very low price that might have made her the talk of the block due to her looks and the fact that the entire block had seen entire teams of workers changing the house and it's look making it a posh looking house. She had seen that vindictive bitch Petunia craning her Giraffe like neck to gawk at her in jealousy when she had passed by her house on one of her inspections. Just looking at her made Eve wanting to hurl at her, the most pain inducing curses. Also she had seen several males both young and old staring at her with naked lust in their eyes. But Eve had a mission here and she was going to get it done no matter the consequences.

After they all had gotten their work done, they all met each other at the former Lily's Pad with their trunks packed and ready to move out. Ashley was mostly worried as she had not gotten a job in the last two years but she had managed to get a book shop opened near her home. Knowing the feelings that had plagued her younger self allowed Ashley to anticipate the steps one would take to find solace in the world. In reality she was more worried about what Eve would do to the Dursleys when she would see the cruelty and madness that they had visited upon Harry. Out of all the three, Ashley was the one that had the most idea of what had Dursley's done to Harry because she had paid attention to the signs and had even gone over Number 4, Privet Drive when the Dursley's had not been at home.

It had only been their luck that Ashley had a little time to rain hell upon them or even do something worthwhile because she had been busy and short on time otherwise she may have killed the fools at what she had seen. Evangeline on the other hand had only heard and not seen what had they done to Harry, hence Ash feared what her reaction might be in case of seeing the terrible excuse for humans known as Dursley's.

" We are all going to our areas for the plan to move forward. Last two years were pure madness and we have covered all our trails perfectly. Everything is legal and legit. No amount of digging up will help in getting dust on us. Ash and me are going to be staying here for the next year or so. I may have to go on trips to get our business done but it is not going to be often. I also am thinking of opening a restaurant in London but that will be after three years or so. You on the other hand, Eve, have gotten admission in Harry's school as a music teacher, have you not?" asked Artemis. When Eve nodded, she went on, "We both will be dropping by in a few months or so. Till then, you know get in the groove and here is the potion you need to use on Arabella as she will inform Dumbledore if she gets even a hint that you are magical and interested in Harry Potter. The dose is a concentrated one and you need only a five drops for it to work. It can wear off but that is rare but keep the rest just in case. It is undetectable and almost non-detectable. Take care and get him a better life."

Evangeline nodded and then with a sharp twist vanished with a muted pop. "She is going to be alright. And so is Harry. You worry too much Artie. It's going to be fine if not a bit complicated." Spoke Ashley.

**Number 7, Privet Drive, Surrey **

Evangeline Aphrodite Black appeared in a shadowy corner of her house with a muted pop. After casting several powerful wards and notice me not's, she went on an inspection of the whole house. Appreciating the work done by the workers, she began looking over the garden and the back pool. She decided the fence was bit short and used Transfiguration to increase the height of the fence. Though she was here to make an impression on others, she had no desire to give any male a peep show. Her body was to be displayed to only one male and he was years before he managed to do reach such an age. She also was going to school tomorrow and she had hoped to make a strong impression that would blow out any competition out of the water. For now she took down the notice me not charm and then decided to go to sleep.

**The Next Day**

A red and black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot of the Surrey High getting attention from all the people; teachers, parents and students alike. Several people looked on in jealousy as the obviously rich car stopped and it's door opened. A pair of long, pale and toned creamy white legs appeared as they were extracted from the car and the scrape of heels on tarmac shattered the silence that had settled.

A woman got out of the car, but to leave it there wouldn't do her justice. She had long blonde white hair in a wave down her back, dark framed glasses covered alluring silver eyes set in an almost impish looking face with full cupid bow lips, a body that was made for sin by the look of it and she was dressed in a smart business attire that had a modestly short skirt that flashed a beautiful pair of legs covered in dark gray nylon. Her shoes were matched to the dark dusky looking blue of her suit which was a nice balance against the dark gray of the main part of the material. Her appearance had gotten her attention and everyone looked at the obviously hot woman wondering what she was doing in a school, when she looked a part of rich and the elite class of the society.

Evangeline smirked to herself mentally while adopting the Ice Queen mask making the people around her draw back from the unapproachable look that she had projected. She walked with poise and grace expected from royalty itself to the Principal's Office with muted whispers following her. As soon as she entered the office the whispers grew louder and people began asking and speculating about her. She simply settled in front of the Principal's desk while smiling to herself mentally about the chaos she had unleashed. She had spied in the corner of her eye, Harry along with his fat oaf of a person known as Vernon Dursley and his son Dudley Dursley. The look in Harry's eye was very difficult to place but she hoped that she had made quite an impression on him. For whatever she was doing was for him only and no one else.

Whispers spread in school about the new person seen entering the Principal's Office and why she was here. Students speculated to who she was, most hoping she would be a teacher and others hoping that she might be a dignitary or someone important. At mid day everyone in the school knew the lady who had arrived in the rich car was a teacher of music and would be teaching students lessons in instrumental and singing music. There was a mad rush in the school by the students who had run head over heels to register for the music class. Harry Potter had been bullied by his cousin Dudley so that he would have to do Dudley's work for this class. But what Dudley did not know was that he was going to learn very soon that there were several people who cared for the boy he used to beat up for no reason and bully him mercilessly.

The students had barely any time for them to settle as the door opened and the woman who had made the fantasy and day dreams of every boy in the school. Girls wanted to look like her when they grew up and other teachers especially the females seemed to have become without reason hostile to anything coloured blonde and silver.

Evangeline looked at the assembled class, her eyes passing over each and every one of them. She sneered mentally seeing the love struck looks of several boys and then her eyes caught a pair of almond shaped, emerald green eyes and she had to fight back a gasp at how expressive they seemed to be. The innocence in them seemed to be overwhelming, along with the pain and confusion. She sent a tendril of magic through a Leglimency probe, noticing how Harry stiffened as the probe skimmed his thoughts lightly. She turned to his cousin directly and really wanted to hex him badly. But she regressed and began taking roll call. After all had been marked, she looked at them directing her most cool glare causing seeing several children to stiffen as they caught the stern expression on her face.

"There will be no silly activities, movements or talk in this class. I will be teaching you all the magic of the art of music both instrumental and vocal. You all will all listen to me and I will be called as Madam Black. I want no mischief and no rule breaking and if it happens I will personally escort you to the Principal. Do you understand?" she asked. Getting nods she began the class, while noticing the malicious looks Dudley was shooting her Harry.

The class began smoothly and students went into a rhythm learning music. Harry had been a surprise when she called him to play. He had been able to play and understand the Piano perfectly along with a Flute. Dudley on the other hand showed no talent and looked quite angry at Harry when was praised by the teacher in front of all. Eve was just waiting when he would do something stupid and near the end of lesson, Dudley punched Harry quite viciously on the face causing his glasses to break and nose to bleed.

"What are you doing, Mr. Dudley? Why did you attack Mr. Potter? Answer me now!" came the ice cold voice of Madam Black from the front of class.

Dudley turned and nearly wet himself at the Icy cold look that his teacher was levelling at him. But he puffed out his chest and stupidly spoke sealing his fate, "Madam, the freak was stealing my music piece. And I did what my parents told me to do whenever the no good freak would do better than me." He stopped abruptly hearing gasps from the class and his pink face whitened."Detention for the next month, Mr. Dursley and I will be speaking to the Principal in the break. Arrive at the Office during that time. Class Dismissed." Eve spoke causing whispers to break and out and Dudley to pale even more. She went forward and lifted Harry while shooting everyone a cold glare and moved to the Infirmary.

Vernon Dursley was hoping that he would have something to do soon as he sat in his office while the poor chair groaned under his immense weight. He didn't knew that his wish was going to come true but not in the way he was hoping. The phone rang and he picked it.

"Mr. Dursley, I am speaking from Surrey High. I am here to inform you that your presence is required in the school today at 3:30 pm. You are requested to be there promptly. Thank you." The line went dead. Vernon cursed the freak and his luck several times and several of his workers heard him mutter about throttling the boy when he reached home when he was waddling out of his office. The concerned workers talked amongst themselves about the obviously unbalanced man and his violent tendencies. Few even decided to visit the man later in the following evenings on the pretext of business so as to see his home life.

Vernon arrived at the school about twenty minutes late and rushed as fast as he could towards the Principal's Office. He knew the Principal was one tough woman and took no nonsense from anyone. He even had the misfortune of meeting the woman when she was irritated and on a roll. He never been embarrassed that much when he had made a comment on her ability to manage the school. He didn't want to hear her lecture him again. But unfortunately for Vernon, his luck had taken leave, for when he entered the room he found the Principal in her full anger mode. His son was standing near her looking white as sheet while the damn model from the morning was also there and seated alongside her was the goddamn freak who looked scared of him.

"Mr. Dursley, I would say it is nice to see you again but it would be a lie. It seems that your priorities are in full consideration if what I have managed to get from your son Dudley is true. It seems that you seem to encourage beliefs like might is power or something like that. Do you seem to believe that other person's life is less valuable. The habits you are ingraining in your child is what Hitler ingrained in his followers. Tell me are you a Nazi believer? Do you believe that people who are different and do not follow your idea of normality should be stomped out? I am sorry to say but I will not tolerate people with such beliefs here. Are you even listening to what I am saying Mr. Dursley? And will you stop glaring at Mr. Potter like that?" thundered the Principal while slamming her hand on the table with a huge bang.

Vernon jumped but couldn't stop sulking that he had been called for such a trivial thing to school. He opened his mouth to say something but Evangeline beat her to that causing him to shift his attention to her.

"I caught your son Dudley attacking Mr. Potter here without provocation in my class. When asked why he had done so, his response was ' The freak was stealing my music piece. And I did what my parents told me to do whenever the no good freak would do better than me.' I want to ask Mr. Dursley is this what you teach your child. To bully and torment a small child. If I am not wrong, Mr. Potter is living with you. Then why is he so malnourished and his clothes hand me down and practically two to three sizes too big? Your son Dudley is wearing high class clothes and looks like he is approaching obesity. The glasses he was wearing are of the wrong number and look like they have been lifted off a second hand shop.

Do you know what this looks like Mr. Dursley? It seems you cannot be trusted to provide good care of any child with you or that who is not of your own flesh and blood. If it does not enter your comprehension then let me rephrase it to you. My name is Evangeline Aphrodite Black and I am a self volunteer for the government organisation i.e. Child Services and Welfare and this looks awfully like systemic child abuse and neglect. Rest assured, I was posted as a teacher because our organisation has gotten a number of reports of child abuse, neglect and endangerment from Surrey. Several other volunteers have been dispatched throughout Surrey and I will be in charge of Little Whinging. I am already living in your area and I will be doing regular checks in the whole block. So it would be nice of you to keep your stupidity and racism under control or I will get higher authorities to be involved. Do we understand each other or not?"

Vernon swallowed the vitriol he was about to spew and then deflated considerably as the rest of the words the young woman had spoken entered his small brain. He cursed the day the freak was born and then foisted on his normal family. Why was it that he didn't have the decency to die with no good parents? At least then he didn't have to listen to this awful woman threatening an honest person like him. Now he would also have tell Petunia to start doing chores herself instead of hoisting them on the freak like they used to do normally. He would also have to take good care of the boy otherwise he would be thrown in the jail by the police and his hard earned reputation would be sullied.

What Vernon did not know was that Eve had been using Leglimency on him since he entered the room and was already aggravated to the point of tipping over listening to his rants about Harry. She was just a hair breadth away from pulling out her wand and then putting him under the Cruciatus curse till he went insane. She controlled her impulses and rage with a strong effort and then turning a cold look at him that made him shiver, spoke" Today, Harry would be staying at my house. I will check him fully for any more signs of abuse and neglect and I will be visiting your house to see his living conditions." Making Vernon sweat at the thought of her finding the cupboard under the stairs. He couldn't even warn Petunia for if he did both the women would skin him alive judging from the looks they had been levelling at him. He settled for simply nodding at them hoping they would leave him alone.

"Well that is settled but there is still the matter of the unprovoked attack by your Dudley on Mr. Potter. I personally would assign detentions or even suspend the student but since it seems that his parents themselves have foisted such morals in him, hence I in good conscience cannot allow a child to be punished for something he can't differentiate. Therefore I am assigning your son a mandatory, five week counselling session with the school councillor so that we can all know how deep the damage is." Ordered the Principal making Vernon grimace at the thought of his son being treated as a common thug or criminal. But looking at the stern looks being aimed at him he did not dare to disagree.

"Well this discussion has come to an end. I will be keeping close eyes on your son and Madam Black will be keeping them on you. I hope what I have discussed shall remain in your conscience. Madam Black, you can take Mr. Potter to your home and I need a detailed report next week from you and the hospital. I am ashamed that I allowed this travesty to happen under my nose. Have a good day, everyone." And this ended the discussion that would be a foundation stone in Harry's life at his relatives house.

Harry Potter was a small boy with unruly, jet-black hair and emerald green eyes that if one took care to peer into would get overwhelmed by the emotions that were floating in them. Unfortunately this boy was the object of scorn of a jilted woman who was jealous of her sister's ability to do magic. She transferred her hatred from her sister on her death to her son when he was sent to live with her on her death. This day had begun just like any other day for Harry. He was woken up by the shrill screech of his Aunt Petunia who made him make breakfast for the entire family and then fed him scraps and leftovers. After getting dressed in Dudley's hand me downs he was sent to the school where he saw a woman about whom his Aunt had been harping all the week. The woman was beautiful and dare he say for his mind whispered to him very powerful and special looking. He later learned that she was their music teacher and Dudley decided that Harry would do classes with them.

Harry knew that he was only doing this because the pig couldn't play an instrument to save his life. The class passed very quickly and he found that the teacher was very strict, fair and extremely good at teaching music. He honestly could say that he had the most fun while he had been in school. Then came Dudley and his glares at Harry getting compliments from the teacher that he desperately wanted and soon he came over and began badgering him. In the Dudley did what he did best and punched Harry who fell dazed and blinking in and out of consciousness. When he came back to his senses he found himself in the medical wing where Ms. Black was glaring at the nurse for some reason while the nurse herself looked close to tears and seemed to be apologizing to the new teacher. The whole day after that had been a whirlwind where he learned that he would be staying with the new teacher at her home while she took good medical care of him and would even help him to sort out his problems with the Dursley's. He felt that this entire day was a dream. He snapped out his haze when the car stopped in front of Number 7 in Privet Drive.

Evangeline smiled at Harry at what she hoped was a sincere way and not looking like she was really happy to get him here. She couldn't help but think of herself as a paedophile. In reality she had used several charms including a cheering charm, a notice me not and a mild confundus charm to make him more pliant for she remembered that Harry used to be extremely distrustful of authority figures due to the fact that several of them had screwed with him without cause or reason.

She was excited because she had a lot of surprises for Harry when he entered the house. His training for the life in the magical world would begin as soon as he entered the confines of her house. Seeing Mrs. Figg out of the corner of the eye, she smiled to herself. The potion that Artemis had given for the squib had been given to her this morning and she had confirmed it's activation when she had apparated back to cast some spells on the house when she had managed to get the fact that Harry would be staying for the night at her house.

She simply asked Harry to follow her to her house. When they entered, she made him sit while she poured him refreshments and snacks and told him to rest and then they would start. She also told him not to answer the door until it was her and she herself went to the Dursley residence to stir up some trouble. After making sure that Harry was busy with food and books, she went to Number 4.

After a two hour long wait, which involved several threats, complaints, tantrums and an incident where she slapped Petunia leaving a nice red mark that ended the entire ordeal with several changes being made to the life of one Harry Potter, Eve was ready to simply kill these excuses of humans and for the life of her couldn't help but imagine how they were related to Harry or his mother Lily. She also took care of the issue of stunting his growth and the unruly rumours by they had spread by threatening to take the matters to the British High Court. She also transferred the guardianship of Harry from both of them to herself stating that she would be better than others and it was as good as making him a ward of the state.

She then entered her home again, feeling very tired but a vial of pepper up fixed that problem in a jiffy. Seeing Harry sleeping on the couch, she smiled to herself and decided to tease him up a bit. She pulled out her wand and cast a sleeping charm on the tired boy and a flick of her wand changed both their clothes. Harry was dressed in a black sleeping wear and she was in her silk robe that covered less and showed more, especially her tits that looked ready to burst out with her cleavage showing. It stopped at her thighs giving everyone a nice little view of her round and delicious ass.

She then floated him to her room and laid him out on her bed. With another negligent flick of her wand, he was tucked under the covers while she went in the kitchen to prepare some food and potions for Harry. She walked out but not before kissing his forehead and removing the sleeping charm. She had a nice little surprise for him when he woke up.

Harry awoke to the feeling of having the best sleep ever and by the feeling his young body was having, it was not a dream. He really had been taken from the Dursley's and given to the nice teacher, Miss Black. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he felt bad for falling asleep but he was tired and felt that Miss Black would not have minded otherwise she would not have tucked him into the bed. A note left alongside his table asked him that when he awoke, he was asked to come down into the back yard where he would be served food. With his stomach leading him forward, Harry followed the instructions exactly and soon was taken to the back yard where he was treated to the delicious view of Miss Black in a small and incredibly revealing silk robe that made her look positively breathtaking.

"Ah, Harry! How are you feeling right now? You must have been tired to fall asleep in two hours. Did you have a nice little lay in?" she asked in her musical voice. "Yes, Madam. Thank you for tucking me in. I hope it was no trouble." Replied harry.

"Ok then , Harry. But please call me madam only in school. You can call me Miss Black or I prefer to be called as Eve whenever we are in private. Will you call me that?" she asked while unleashing her silver eyes on the poor boy who stuttered and stammered while replying with a cute "Yes". Eve found it quite adorable. But first she had few teasing and work to do. So she called him to a table set alongside the pool and served him salad and few light snacks along with a milk shake which Harry ate gratefully. What he didn't knew was there were several potions mixed in the shake and they would begun working their magic on him at night. After a light evening meal, she asked him to follow him up to her room where she sprung another surprise on the poor boy.

"Ok, Mr. Potter, now take of your clothes and follow me into the bathroom and I will give you a bath. You are in need of a good bath and since we know how your relatives are, I hope you are going to need another one. So strip and follow me." She said with a mischievous smile on her face and turned while swinging her hips from side to side. Behind her Harry turned an interesting shade of red while his eyes were drawn to her swinging hips that did funny things inside his chest that he couldn't describe. But remembering her words caused him to become as red as a tomato while he still processed that his teacher was going to give him a bath. He stood there in indecision till she reappeared and asked in a low, husky tone making him shiver, "Well Harry are you coming? It is getting late and I still have to make dinner. I promise I don't bite."

Flushing from head to toe again, Harry just did what she asked and dropped his robe while wrapping a towel around him and following Eve to the bathroom. On entering his mind was blown away at the opulent bathroom and a large Jacuzzi that was large enough for three to four people to his inexperienced eyes. He gazed enraptured towards the tub and jumped when Miss Black cleared her throat. "Come Harry, let's get you bathed. Drop the towel and enter the tub. Don't worry about anything and tell me about your experiences with the school and it's faculty." Harry obliged and thus began slowly opening himself towards one of those people in his life who would do anything to help him out. His gut was telling him to trust her and his gut had saved him from getting beaten a lot of times. He just went along with the feeling. Life was changing soon for one oblivious Harry Potter and the three witches were making their moves on a chess board while waiting for time when they allowed the other side to be aware of them.


	3. Author's Note Important! Plz Read

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Character Info:**

**Ashley Donovan (Peverell)** : Will become Peverell family member when Harry reaches 12 year old.

Formerly known as Hermione Granger before she left her timeline, she was a Griffindor student with extremely good marks and a budding master of runes and charms while she was also adept in healing. She became friends with Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones in their fifth year where she helped Daphne and Susan find out about Harry's lack of knowledge about his family or social status. Her plans and research helped Harry in the war. She became his public relations officer. She was already in love with him since her third year. Harry's death after the war made her highly unstable and she coped by adopting a cruel, unfeeling persona when in public or in DMLE. Her normal behaviour became even more like a submissive after the death, and she often asked Susan and Daphne to dominate her during their sexual escapades. Highly motivated after she arrived in the past. Her fantasy is to become Harry's slut and slave when he becomes a teenager and is planning to teach him to be a dominant.

**Evangeline Aphrodite (Black)** : Will become Black family member when Harry reaches 12 year old.

Formerly known as Daphne Greengrass before she left her timeline, she was a Slytherin student with extremely good marks and a budding master of runes, potions and charms while holding masteries is all of three subjects. She became friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones in their fifth year where she found out about Harry's lack of knowledge about his family or social status. Her suspicion helped Harry from becoming a pawn in Dumbledore's schemes while preventing him from dying as planned by Dumbledore. She became his friend and her father provided him knowledge of his status and became his legal advisor. She was his spy among her house for Harry and fell in love with him when he was staying at her house during the summer after his godfather's death. Harry's death after the war made her highly unstable and she coped by adopting a flirty and seductive persona when on missions. Her normal behaviour became even more flinty and cold after the death, and she found solace in Hermione and Susan as their sexual partner. Highly deviant after she arrived in the past. Seeing Harry again has made her lusts and hormones restart after missing him for many years and she wishes to make him her dream partner so that her younger self does not suffer. Her fantasy is get taken by Harry when he becomes a teenager.

**Artemis Taylor**

Formerly known as Susan Bones before she left her timeline, she was a Hufflepuff student. She was a budding master in Transfiguration and Charms and duelling master. She trained with Harry and was in love with him since her second year and approached him about it in their fifth year. She took up Necromancy to remove the Horcrux from his scar during the war days and even dated him after the war. Was a spy mistress in the war and after Harry's death after the war became more mad and dominating woman.

She found solace in Hermione and Susan as their sexual partner. Highly deviant after she arrived in the past. Seeing Harry again has made her lusts and hormones restart after missing him for many years and she wishes to make him a playboy as she is highly deviant and very open in her relation and sexual orientation. Her fantasy is to make Harry a master of all arts and even has plans for getting him his own harem of playthings. She owns a brothel in France. She is waiting for him to reach his puberty and then wants to be his mistress.

**Hadrian James Potter(-Black-Peverell): **

Known as Harry James Potter right now, he is the son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Evans-Potter and the only survivor of the Unforgivable Killing Curse. Harry Potter has lived a hard life with his abusive relatives and now only he has been taken a teacher at his school by the name of Miss. Evangeline. For the future reference He is going to be a charming, humble, and knowledgeable person who has been trained to grasp manipulations and be very observant. His main forte is Charms, Runes, Transfiguration and Battle magic. He is an unwitting horcrux of Voldemort but it will be removed and is a partial metamorph. He will be trained by the three queens in seduction and sexual arts when he reaches 9 years old and will be getting acquainted with magic at the age of six. When at Hogwarts, his personality will be a bit standoffish and he will carry out pranks. Harry Potter never had a childhood due his trauma from Dursleys but he will enjoy Hogwarts unlike in the cannon. Also he is not god like, omnipotent, overpowered or as manipulative as the Dumbles or the queens. He might have a string of affairs from his third year because he is a hormonal boy who has been trained by three MILFs and will notice beauty.

**For All Readers:**

**This Harry Potter fanfic will not be that boring and same like the cannon nor overpowered. Harry will have a harem consisting of the three queens and their younger counterparts. Both will be different and will have separate roles. Also the queens old ID might not get revealed at all to anyone. Harry may make mistakes but the queens will help him in getting back on track. I am thinking of adding Narcissa and Nymphodora as his personal women who will come back to him after he has an affair with them in his third or fourth year. They will not be his wives or slaves but later may be added as mistresses. Fleur Delacour might be added to the Harem but it will be tough. I might give her a role as a woman who works for Harry as a spy or a killer and loves getting sex from him as payment but may not marry HARRY. Sirius will be freed in his second year and the queens will get their titles then. Few OC's may be added and please for those who are getting worried about the queens getting paedophile get warned, the three queens have their sanity and psyche damaged by the death of Harry and the subsequent ritual. I may give a detailed description later but these women have no morals no shame and certainly they don't give a fuck about the society. They will tease him, Sleep in nude with him, get him women to fuck while they watch because they are damaged and they have only a small cornerstone in their world, Harry who is now only six years old. They want him to be the same man who was going marry them before he was killed but with a few changes. Please I hope I have not offended any women or feminists but this story is going to be dark and full of lemony goodness. I have seen several stories about Harry going to past marrying this that but this is my try. I can hope you can help me make this story even better by giving me some ideas for fights, plot, sex whatever tickles your fantasy and I will try to consider it. **

**For my reviewers, please keep on reviewing the fic and help me make it better. Also I am looking for a beat reader for both my fanfics. If anyone is interested please help me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**For my reviewers, please keep on reviewing the fic and help me make it better. Also I am looking for a beta reader for both my fanfics. If anyone is interested please help me.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Legend**

**Ashley Donovan (Peverell)** : Formerly known as Hermione Granger

**Evangeline Aphrodite (Black)** : Formerly known as Daphne Greengrass

**Artemis Taylor****:**Formerly known as Susan Bones

**Chapter 3**

**September 2, 1986**

Ashley Donovan was sitting in the books shop she had purchased in the locality of Big Whinging, just a seven minute walk from the house where her younger counterpart was staying i.e. Hermione Granger aged six was staying. She had never imagined looking at her life from an outside prospective, how lonely and similar to Harry's her life was. The difference was only that she was tormented by her classmates and locality children. This allowed her to gain a new prospective in her life and she decided that even though she was going to make some changes but most work, she had to do was healing the emotional wounds left on her younger self. It may change Hermione's prospective but at least she would be able to live her life without getting on nerves of her love. The door to the shop opened and her younger counterpart appeared inside while drying tears from her slightly red eyes that seemed to have been the product of bullying done by those she had apparently called friends, but in fact they were just freeloaders and opportunists who will abandon her at the first sign of trouble. Sighing, she cast a wand less charm that was designed to make a person feel more welcoming to potential customers. Shopkeepers in magical world used them all the time.

"Hello there, young lady. How may I help you?" she asked in a jovial voice and Hermione seemed to jump before peering at her with innocent, doe like-chocolate brown eyes from behind her slightly bushy hair. She seemed to get a rather scared look before the charm took place and then she spoke in her child like voice," I was just wandering the neighbourhood and saw this book shop. I wanted to buy some classical literature for some class work. Can you help me? Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hermione Granger."

Ashley smiled to herself and then spoke," Of course. My name is Ashley Donovan and I'm the owner of this bookstore. I will be happy to get you any book you want. You seem to be an inquisitive child and I wish to help you in getting your own road in life. So can I do anything else for you? You know what? Maybe you can come visit me anytime later. I do get lonely here and not many children read books now a days. So will you come to keep me company sometime? You can read any book here and I will also get someone to talk to. It is no problem if you cannot do it. I was just asking"

"Yes. I will be happy to keep you company. I love books and reading and I am a topper in all my classes. But I have to confirm with my parents first, if they would give me permission to do so." Hermione spoke.

Thus began an earnest relationship where a time displaced woman began the process of moulding her younger self into an person who would be not make the same mistakes she had done and would even get a chance at a happy life. Ashley over a period of two years began helping Hermione by helping her share her fears and lessening the bullying and ridicule, Hermione used to tolerate. She also broke her from her blind devotion to authority figures by sharing some of her incidents of her life and also by showing her that the authorities were as fallible as the rest of them. She also slowly introduced her to the pleasure of sports and swimming. Ashley over two years was a regular visitor to the Ganger's Residence. Jean Granger, Hermione's mother had been so impressed by the young woman who had helped Hermione and made her a nice independent girl who was not a bookworm and socially acceptable to all.

She even used to consider Ashley as a sort of elder daughter to her. And several times the Grangers had parties with woman and they became good friends with Ashley over a period of time.

**February 10, 1988**

Artemis Taylor was present in a stylish skirt and blouse as the most attractive woman in the entire building of Mystic Falls that anyone had seen in their entire life. She was classically beautiful with high cheek bones and symmetrical face, pouting full lips set under a straight nose and brilliantly amber eyes that seemed bright and intelligent. Her body had light golden skin reminiscent of a person who has spent many hours in sunlight that looked delicious giving her an eye catching beauty. Her breasts reached a whopping E cup that were round and extremely perky. She had a massive round shaped ass that looked extremely toned and firm and bounced with every single movement she made. She had long legs that looked toned and extremely graceful. She had long red hair, rather dark, down to the middle of her back and any person who was in front of her saw her as a lust goddess. This was how she was like, she was much baser, much more primal and it shut down every single thought process men had when she was in front of them.

"Hello, I believe you were expecting me," she said, her accent slightly French, just a curl of her tone that was as attractive as the rest of her. "I'm Artemis Taylor. Most call me Lady Artemis but you may call me Artemis," she said with a dazzling smile that made the heart leap out of the chest and into the throat of the women in the room whom she was addressing.

"Are you all ready for the meeting of your lives?" Artemis asked, sounding amused.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Artemis," the woman in charge said formally, taking her hand and shaking it. "It is ... good to meet the woman that holds the key to the Mystic Falls, finally. We have been so long without proper direction. We are really relieved to find ourselves our owner at last." The other women bowed to her the woman who was talking and then left the room.

"Indeed there is. The position was really created as a means of self-protection. Over the years, I have heard that over a period of many years since it's conception, people have tried to forcibly take over the Mystic Falls project, sometimes nearly successfully. The head position was created to put stop to some of these attacks on your way of life. This position is Magically given to the person whenever a rightful heir comes to Gringotts and gets recognised by the goblins. The Malfoys family in particular are always trying to find some way of taking us over. Luckily you have no Wizengamot affiliations and no ruling position other than the Head Position holds sway over you for the this position is all that is vested in keeping out outsiders," Artemis told her. "That has changed with you." The other woman spoke.

"How so?" Artemis asked, pushing her tablet into her purse and watching her surroundings carefully and with a practiced eye. She was glad she had taken this position using several months of hard work and nearly thirty failed plans as her informants had told about Malfoy's unreasonable interest in the Mystic Falls Project.

"Well, you ARE now the Head, and the family you took over from had no dealings with us for many years, essentially leaving us weak. It is my hope that we can come to a mutually acceptable deal today that will offer us some protection and perhaps forge a brighter future for us all." Spoke the woman in charge, named as Aurélie. Artemis leaned back in her chair a little and put even more of her body on display. She wasn't stupid, she had seen the way Aurélie had looked at her and she wasn't above using the way she looked to make her position strong.

"I'm willing to offer what protection I can," Artemis said with a smile. "Let me know what you want. And I will do what I can do to help. For you all work for me now."

"Just by taking a more active role you will put the wolves on the defensive," Aurélie said. "They won't see us as weak anymore as we have our 'owner' back, for the want of a better word."

"Well, consider that done," she said smiling again. "Now what's this about a bright future?"

"No one has properly invested in Mystic Falls for some time. While we are far from stagnant by the sheer fact of what we are, we need more space. We need newer facilities, products and just sheer capital investment. We need a hand on the proverbial tiller, and the Head needs to be recognized as being the leaders of Mystic Falls, this will allow us more protection and it will allow us some latitude we've not enjoyed in all the years we've existed."

"I can agree to that, with some caveats," Artemis said. "Obviously I would want that my people work and flourish as part of the new deal and I'm hardly going to let go of my shares in all the businesses involved."

"No, I recognize that, but I think there should be some changes and the women should get a cut of profits as well as we are all paid only salary and that as quite tight during the slump." She sat forward and looking her in the eyes, "Obviously it needn't be a large share, but it would encourage people to work harder for the collective goal of making Mystic Falls great again."

"From what I've heard it's been the biggest earner for the both world's magical and mundane for many years." Artemis spoke and both women knew it was more of a statement than a query.

"But it is becoming staid," she pressed. "It needs investment, it needs thrusting towards new goals and business opportunities."

Artemis sat back on the chair she had taken and looked at her for a long moment. "I'd want to see all the documentation," she said. "To see exactly what you're talking about."

"I have all that with me," she said, patting the slender case she had been carrying that now rested against her leg.

"Let's have a look then," Artemis said shifting forward. Aurélie picked up the case and withdrew a sheaf of papers far too big to actually fit in the case. It was the sort of example of what the Mystic Falls did; it mixed sheer Muggle with magic to make each a little better and was hidden by the way it looked.

Artemis took the papers from Aurélie and adjusted his glasses, reading through the documents with her usual speed and attention to detail. Well, 'usual' since she was using Occlumency. "There is a downturn to the numbers," she admitted at last. "In the last ten years or so. I have land in New York that would be perfect for this. Westchester, actually, but its close enough for a simple car ride. I have an idea for a dedicated Floo system or something else that we can use to create a seamless integration of the areas. Are they currently connected in any way?"

Aurélie shook her head, looking at her steadily, "No, they're not."

"It would make sense to connect them, I think," Artemis mused. "I'll contact Goblins and have them construct some experiments. I'll get one here on the island. I've been meaning to, actually. I'll have to get some specific favours and quite a few IOU's called in to get this done at the earliest and with security so that no one knows about our latest moves."

"We can probably help there. We have several scientific minds in our girls in Mystic Falls that are working with new materials with magical properties and other experiments. We will be able to do this without any fuss and they are already under secrecy and other oaths regarding the business so everything is covered."

"Actually I think, that will be best and then we can think of working towards increasing our business." Artemis said, her voice thoughtful as she continued to read the documentation Aurélie had brought her.

Aurélie looked at Artemis, studying her really as she read the documents. She was turning out to be rather fascinating; she was very good looking and had given her a slight flutter when she had spotted her and she had finally met her eyes. She seemed somewhat good natured and bit of strong morals, though, but there was obviously a hell of a mind behind those amber eyes of hers. She seemed to be working her way through the paperwork she had brought pretty fast as well, which was indicative of a good mind. She liked her boss to be intelligent but they had rarely lived up to her high expectations. She was aware Artemis was younger than she was but it was hard to tag exactly how old she was without firsthand knowledge. She wasn't that worried about the age or seemingly lack of experience, if she were totally honest with herself because she was a step on the ladder at that moment in time and she was quite able to ignore her age for that. She was willing to put herself on the line for her aims and that would no doubt come up.

Artemis looked up to see her blue eyes studying her closely and flashed a smile at her. "Won't be a moment," she said. "Just catching up here."

"Take your time. And if you are interested," her voice turned smoky and her eyes hooded with lust and she shot Artemis an very loaded look, "You can catch up with me also." She finished while looking at her and flicking out her tongue at her.

Artemis smiled as she finished the sheaf of papers she had been studying and then memorising using one of the benefits of Occlumency. She knew Aurélie had been attracted to her and if she didn't lie to herself, she also wanted to taste this wonderful looking specimen of female. She looked at her and then simply stood while trailing her hand on her thigh and then said in her own smoky and sultry tone that sent shivers down Aurélie's spine, "I think I will do that now."

Aurélie followed her as if hypnotised and then followed Artemis in the adjoining room which was in reality a lovers bedroom. The door shut behind them and for the next few hours the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of sweet lovemaking and lust being allowed to run rampant.

**February 14, 1988**

Harry awoke to the sensation of feeling something soft and bouncy being squeezed by his hand and he nearly jumped out of his bed when he heard a low throaty moan rising from his right. He felt his head was being pressed into something fleshy and bouncy pillows and an arm holding him in a near death grip. He relaxed at the familiar feeling of Eve sleeping with him, it was common now for ever since Eve had seen Harry was having nightmares, she began keeping him company when he slept. At first he was very embarrassed but she didn't hear anything he spoke and stubbornly used to keep him company. The last two years had been very good for harry. He was truly free of his despicable relatives, and now living with his teacher Miss Evangeline Aphrodite Black for nearly two years now and he could honestly say that he preferred to live with his teacher than his relatives.

She was a very outgoing, yet strict woman who seemed to be a right mix as both friend and family. She always helped him in his studies, took good care of him, and even got him checked at hospital and gave him good clothes and living facilities. Also he never got angry at him without any reasons and helped him to develop his skills and mind.

Eve woke up to the feeling of Harry being pressed tightly against her body, though Harry was a young boy of seven years old rather than the tight and muscular boy of twenty years old, that she would have preferred to but still they had time for Harry to mature and become a very good person and dare they all hope their lover. Eve over the last two years had began the process of making Harry's mind sharp and more developed as compared to others. She gave him books on human nature, Art of War, basic Psychology, strategy and tactics and books on sciences and other subjects. She was delighted to find that Harry was a good study in all of them and devoured books at a very fast rate. She had also had introduced him to martial arts and meditation.

But where there was good news , there were also bad news. Dumbledore had bounded Harry's magic and most of his talents leaving him with less than Half of his magic. Also, he had been put several very good wards and most of the power they pulled was nearly from Harry leaving him almost a near squib. She also found several personality suppressing charms on him and immediately had begun breaking them. She had nearly succeeded and then again she needed the talents of Artemis to get rid of his horcrux. Eve also found several oblivates on him and several mind altering curses that were designed to make Harry more malleable, weak, less confident and sure of his actions. She had decided to get both Ashley and Artemis to help on these problems.

Evangeline had decided to introduce Harry to magic this coming birthday but before that she needed to lay basic foundations of the behaviour that Harry had to exhibit in the magical world. Though today was Valentine's Day and she had intended to take Harry to a Artemis's brothels so as to begin his training on female body and pleasure. It was her their version of gift of them to their Harry. He was going to be a such a lady killer when he grew up. But for now, Eve was content to snuggle with Harry and allowed herself to feel the young nubile body of Harry against herself. What Eve was doing was very subtle. She was slowly breaking his resistance to the ideas of monogamy and other things that had been put into his mind by the Dursleys. Also, she was making him prone to see glimpses of her nude body, either in un clothed or in her sexy lingerie, but she had toned it down. She was planning on taking him to France and Italy in the next few years and their topless beaches. It would be good for Harry to get some practice at the earliest. She often herself did sunbathing in the nude but sometimes she wore tight bikinis and thongs in order to make Harry flustered.

With a half an hour of sleeping more, Eve woke up with a sigh and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek with a bright good morning. Harry also reciprocated in the same manner and she noticed that his eyes had inadvertently strayed to her cleavage visible in the bare silk night gown she had taken to wear around Harry. As usual, she slept in the nude like the other queens but Harry was very young to see her totally nude every single time and he was very sharp. His readings and studies in Psychology and Body Language had allowed him to start observing people around and begin guessing their intentions and dissecting them. His logical and ordered way of thinking had helped him several times and he had also once confronted Eve with the knowledge that he had observed that she had lost someone dear to herself and her mind every now and then grieved about that incident, stunning her with his precision and in depth knowledge. What she had managed to find out from his mind through passive Leglimency was that, Harry had seen her behaviour and then using several dozen books as his reference compared her behaviour to them and come to that conclusion. Eve was both terrified yet elated that Harry had managed to figure out her one of the most well kept secret by just reading her body language and behaviour. When he would grow up he would be impossible to lie to and manipulate. That was what they all had wanted, a Harry that could take care of them and lead their group to greater heights. She had managed to deflect the query and told him that the family tragedy in which she lost her parents was what was affecting her. Harry had taken it at face value but she could still see him sometimes trying to study her but till he did not become a master of psychology, he would be unable to fully understand her problem.

Harry woke up when Eve stirred was treated to the amazing sight of Eve staring back at him looking like an angel come to care for him. He sometimes thought to himself that it was all a dream and when he woke up he would be all alone. He had confronted Eve about this in a roundabout manner but she had told him in no uncertain terms that she was not going to leave him. This had managed to assuage his fears and he had begun to enjoy her company and even started calling her as Eve. She had been delighted and had taken him to a water park near London. That had been a very exciting day and Eve had begun taking him on outings to different parts of Britain every two weeks on weekends. The most important for him was how to make Eve happy and not let her down. Harry had often done as Eve asked from him because he did not want to lose her. So every task she gave was done by him as if his life depended upon it.

Eve got up from the bed and Harry followed her as she went to the bathroom swaying her hips in a way any man or woman could recognise but Harry right now consciously unaware of such things simply went after her as was their sometimes done ritual. Eve often insisted that she bathe with Harry but not every day. Only when they had something special, she would have a bath with him, specially these outings of hers. Harry knew that Eve was going to see her friends but then he was happy that she had someone she could relate with. The bath went as usual, they both brushing their teeth taking turns, and then eve filled the Jacuzzi tub with warm water and then added something from her high reach cupboard. It was as she claimed some herbal remedy that would vanish the scars and keep his skin healthy but Harry had often felt that Eve was not telling the truth or fudging it somehow. Harry knew that because he had over a period of six months nearly mastered the art of studying body language. He did not know what happened but he found out as soon as reading those advanced books that he somehow knew information that he did not need till he was at least ten years old to understand and the fact that he had slowly begun to analyse the people around himself and apply his observations to the books he had read.

Unknown to anyone, even the queens but both Artemis and Ashley had some doubts about it from their extensive researches and experiments into forbidden magic, it was one of the gifts that had been passed down the generations of the Slytherin Line. The ability to speak Parseltongue was one but the others were there that were not documented and one of them included the ability to analyse one's body language and perceive their intentions. This ability had been absorbed from the accidental horcrux by both Harry's magical heritage & his mother's ritualistic sacrifice and made into his own ability that his children could inherit if he had any.

What really was in the bottle was a very powerful and secret potion made by the Greengrass ancestors. It was a rejuvenating potion that matured a body a bit faster and increased the ability to repair any damage done to the body by about sixty times faster than usual if drunk. The only drawback was that the potion took about a person's one third magical reserves to work with and that was with adults and teenagers. But a person could use this potion's variant as a bathing solution and would suffer no drawbacks, but the time taken to prepare the potion increased by about two months. Eve used this because she knew that Harry needed magical treatment to make him stronger and more durable for the fight occurring in the future. Eve had really checked the potion by testing in before coming to the past and even after she had come here, she had made sure it would not harm Harry.

After taking a bath which involved Eve making sure not to molest Harry and scare him away. Her lusts had really begun to run rampant and she needed a good hard fucking from both Ashley and Artemis together. Harry was going to Mystic Falls in the afternoon to learn something interesting about the female anatomy. She had to just add the experience in his memory. She had gone too long without sex and the need was killing her. Harry would get entertained and even introduced to Artemis while she would get her itch scratched. The nearest point was in London and she was lucky, that Artemis was there today.

**Mystic Falls: London**

Eve arrived with Harry at the building of Mystic Falls which looked more like a posh upper class mansion and was located just near an empty area outside of London with several trees around it. It was rare to see greenery around London but this entrance was for both the magical and mundane. As they entered the gates after showing her invitation card, Eve felt several intent based wards on the gate and her keen eyes noticed several goblin wards on the gates. She smirked to herself when she found one ward that had recognised her and sent her news of arrival to the person who cast it. She could recognise Artemis's handwork anywhere and this one was purely hers.

As they entered the building, Harry's eyes grew wide at seeing so many beautiful and scantily covered women and his mind went into overdrive at recognising the people and their reactions to him and his guardian. Suddenly two women arrived in front of them.

"Welcome Miss Aphrodite. Lady Artemis is waiting for you at the red door room on the second floor. Please would you like some refreshments before you go?" she asked kindly and then her eyes caught sight of a wide eyed and slightly red Harry who seemed trying his best to sink in the floor.

"No but I would like you to take care of Harry here for the duration of meeting. He is here for the sex education classes and please no heavy things. Just basic knowledge of female anatomy and I would like to review the lesson plan again. There are some changes I want to do. Harry, take good care of your teachers and don't be shy. I will be there and if something dangerous happens just press the button on your bracelet and I will be there. This is Miss Chase and she will teach you along with Miss Gwen here. Both will help you understand and even will help you practice the things I have taught you. Shall I go now?" she asked.

Harry smiled and then shyly nodded. He knew why he was here, just that he was a bit shy about going to do things that he knew was important for him later in his life. He did not want to disappoint Eve and he knew she would do nothing to harm him. So he took a deep breath and then squaring himself said," I am ready. Let us go. I will meet you later Eve."

Eve smiled and moved up the stairs to the second floor while keeping an eye on Harry as he crossed the room with his two instructors. She was grateful that Harry understood even though not completely but then she was going to reveal something's tonight and then afterwards. She reached the floor and then entered the red door room and closed it behind her. It was time for her own madness and lust. to be sated.

She looked at her friend who was sitting wearing only a silk gown and staring out through the window at the view outside. "It's been very long Eve. Almost six months. How are you baby?" she aslked after turning around and spearing her with her amber eyes.

"Nothing. I am fine and so is Harry. He is learning well. Your and Ash's book selections are getting empty fast. I think he must be a Ravenclaw with all the reading he does. So how is your life going? It was a surprise, you taking Mystic Falls. Trying to get your spy network up again?" she replied.

"Yeah. I am in the process of making myself the ruler of this Project. Many magical females are our guests and workers, even from Hogwarts. You know Narcissa like last time again, she is suffering a lack of her husband's attention. I am going to get her into the arms of Harry when he is thirteen or so. Till then she is going to stew and I will be fucking her. She was here yesterday and I made her my cumslut." She laughed along with Eve. They had gotten Narcissa back in their future when she had come to ask Harry about him being Lord Black and she had asked to be fucked by him and over the years after Harry's death by the queens. She had only fucked him twice and the second time was with Artemis.

"Harry is taking his lessons with those two. You sure they are dependable and subtle. I am just you know a bit worried." Eve asked.

"Yeah! Selected them myself for his lesson and even have put several ideas in their mind using leglimancy. Don't worry. I too have an alarm on both them that activates if they do what we don't want them to do." She replied and they both settled to talk about their plans.

**After an hour or so of talk and settling of plans for the next year ( I don't wanna write about some mundane and boring things like girl talk, neither I am very good at it and also it is not important for the story so please let it go)**

"Artemis, I was wondering if you would make love to me now. I need it badly and I have been barely holding myself back from jumping Harry," Evangeline offered looking teary.

Artemis was a stunned, but in reality she was almost expecting it to happen next month or so when they all had planned their reunion and asked, "Why me? Why not Ashley?"

"Because," Evangeline came to her and placed her hand to her cheek, "you are my other best friend and I really know that you must feel bad about losing our Harry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and before that your family. Look, I know I can't show you the same passion like Harry, but at least let me help you with your pain. You are hurting inside and I just want to help you. You never grieved for either your aunt or Harry properly."

Artemis was touched by her friend's words that she soon felt tears watering her eyes. Inside her heart, losing Harry was the most dramatic pain to ever have after the death of her Aunt Amelia. Evangeline quickly gave Artemis a big hug and she started sobbing on her chest. "I-I-I just miss him so much! Why d-d-did he h-have t-to leave so soon?"

"There, there! Just let it out, Artemis. Let go of that pain inside you. I'm always here for you." Artemis hugged her friend as she rubs her back gently. Evangeline always knew she had never lost her grieving and even knew her depression and was happy to be her friend to cheer her up.

After a few minutes, Artemis stops sobbing and wipes her tears away. "Thank you. Sorry about that; I just needed the comfort."

Evangeline smiled. "Hey, it's okay! If you want, you can wipe your face with my tits, baby!"

Artemis giggles and playfully slapped her arms. "Eve, you are such a pervert!"

The girls laughed as they really loved the company of each other. They stopped laughing as Evangeline spoke again. "Artemis?"

"Yes, Eve?" Artemis complied for Evangeline's question. Instead, a pair of lips crashed down to her as Artemis's amber eyes met Evangeline's silver eyes. Evangeline pulls away and looks at her friend.

"To be honest, I...I always had a crush on you since we were in the perfects bath together back in our fifth year. After Harry died, I secretly wanted to know if you were available to be my lover at that time, but we all were lost in our grief and duty too much, unlike Ashley who went into a shell." Evangeline blushed red after confessing to her newfound crush.

Artemis also blushed and couldn't believe that her friend liked her since that day. She did know that Eve was really bisexual. "Really?" Evangeline nodded happily as Artemis smiled softly. "Does that mean...you loved me back then?'

"I did. Now, I love you here. And if you want, we'll be also include Ashley next week."

Artemis laughs at her friend and smiled. "That's awesome! Does this mean I can take you?"

"It depends," Evangeline said in a seductive tone as she got out of bed and undoing her gown. "Can you handle my body?"

Evangeline released her clothes with a flick of her wand and Artemis was once again awestricken to see Evangeline's beautiful naked body shown before her. For a woman, she was practically like an elfin beauty with a curvaceous and graceful looking delicate body with curvy waist and hips, and DD-cup breasts.

Artemis was wagging her round and firm looking ass as she smirked at her friend. She flicked her wand out and then pointed over her crotch and soon she was packing with a 9-inch cock that was thick to the touch and veiny with bumps and ridges all over it like a decorated piece of art and then spoke "Look at my dick and see if it loves your body." It was becoming as thick as her wrist and Evangeline smile lustfully. "What are you waiting for? Take me already!"

And with that, Artemis pounced on her lover as she was now going to claim her again for tonight.

Artemis made sure that her new lover would be given all the love and care for now on as she began to kiss her passionately on her lips as their tongues were rubbing each other in turn. Artemis switched them so her friend was to be on top of her. Evangeline knew that deep down she wanted this for a very long time as in her life she hadn't got any relief and all the stress had to released as she was moaning through the kiss. Slowly, Artemis's hands glided down to her friend's waist and gracefully came to her ass. She gave them a tight squeeze as Evangeline squeaked in the kiss at the sudden move.

Looking down at her luscious soft breasts, Artemis started to lick and kiss her trail down on Eve's neck and heard soft moans escaping through her partner. She lowered her head down and began to suck on Evangeline's left breast. Artemis's tongue swirled around her hardening nipples and her right hand caught a hold of her other breast and began fondling it.

Evangeline was feeling pleasure and wet from below when her sweet juices were leaking out and causing her to squirm a little. Her breast was getting pinched by Artemis's teeth and knew she might leave love marks all over her breasts. Evangeline had to groan a little more as she used a wand less charm to allow her to lactate from her tits and allowed having Artemis drink her milk. It tasted so sweet and her breasts were leaking milk out of them.

Eve then began eyeing her friend's cock and wanted feel it inside her so bad. So, Artemis positioned herself on top and had her friend's pussy right up close to her face. They were in a 69 position as Artemis wasted no time nibbling on her womanhood. Evangeline could feel her lips smothering her walls as she was now facing Artemis's dick in front of her now. Steadily, Evangeline licked the tip of the cock and swirling her tongue to feel it throbbing. And at that moment, Evangeline lodged her whole mouth on her penis and bobbing her head up and down in a smooth motion.

Artemis grunted to the feel of Evangeline's tongue moving around and having her futa-cock throbbing in her mouth. She wanted to release, but what was the fun in that. She pulled out her tongue and explored her insides with her finger while caressing her rippling ass more with her other hand. She moved her friend's ass a little bit down so her tongue which was back in play could go deeply in further to lick through her walls. Evangeline moaned a little louder as she was slobbering her friend's dick with pleasure. She pulled out and started jerking with a small smirk to get back at her friend.

Two of them were close to a huge release as they both climaxed into each other as Evangeline got her mouth filled with white semen and Artemis had cum splashed onto her chest and her face. They cleaned each other off as Evangeline helped enthusiastically to lick her friend's chest clean of her own cum. In her way, Evangeline tasted so sweet that Artemis couldn't help but kiss her friend and hope that she was happy to help.

Evangeline began stroking Artemis's dick and hoping it would grow more hard. The tension was enough that Artemis began bucking her hips to move her friend as she began deep throating her after trying jerk it and taking it all the way down her throat. Eve pulled out and leaving a strand of saliva connected between her lips and the tip. She continued to stroke it as she was thinking another way to satisfy her lover.

Artemis was on then her back and her dick was smothered between two large breasts in between. Evangeline was rubbing the cock between her mounds as she continued to feel it throbbing. Artemis blushed red after getting her cock now engulfed and licked by Evangeline's mouth on every upstroke. It almost felt like a dream, but it was reality when she could feel herself getting close to release. Artemis couldn't take more of the heavenly sensations on her friend's silky smooth boobs as she came and shot her load into her friend's throat again. Although Evangeline gagged a bit due to the volume, the taste was still worth it.

Still hard, Artemis was getting ready to position herself into Evangeline as she already knew she was no virgin. But not having sex for some time now, Evangeline would have to embrace the pain a little.

With one quick thrust, Artemis slammed her cock inside her friend and started pounding her. She could hear the woman scream with lust as she kept fucking her pussy wildly like the animal she was after her dominating side was too turned on. Artemis lifted up her friend and sat her on her lap while she kept slamming inside her womanhood. The pleasure was intense and it was beautiful in Evangeline's mind as she looked into her friend's eyes and started kissing her. Artemis replied with passion and their tongues were battling again for dominance.

Evangeline wrapped her legs around the waist and held on around the neck as Artemis was becoming merciless to her. Evangeline wanted this pleasure that it was the same thing her Harry did to her and she loved it. Her body was bouncing up and down as her breasts were following the pattern. Artemis's dick was throbbing madly and her friend's pussy was squeezing it tightly like a silken vice to prevent her dick from escaping. The sex was too much as it was more to them than just lust. It was a way to cope with their madness and grief. It was a release from all the pain and heartbreak they had gone through, an escape from the war they fought and won alongside Harry. It was their freedom and happiness.

Evangeline felt like she was on fire as her pussy was getting split in two as Artemis's massive cock was almost breaking her. It was a doggy-style position as Artemis held on to her ass cheeks and gave them a good spanking. Evangeline whimpered softly as tears were cascading down as it was filled with happiness. Each smack was adding her thrust to keep on going as the Artemis's aura spiked and had the two girls fucking like rabbits in heat.

Evangeline's breasts were shaking as they sped up their session to increase their performance by Evangeline pleasuring herself. They were real close as Artemis had her lips wrapped around her right tit's nipple and was biting it gently. And with one final thrust, Artemis pulled Evangeline close by her wrists and unleashed what seemed to a several loads of cum into her womb.

Evangeline came from her pussy as her body was getting wobbly from their sex session. Evangeline felt the cum in her womb and pussy and leaking out slowly. Eve fell down on her stomach as Artemis laid down beside her on her back. But in a shocking twist, Artemis was still hard. She decided to stroke for her again for a bit while facing her friend.

"So...how...was it?" Artemis asked panting softly after fucking her friend again.

Evangeline was breathing heavily and knew the answer. "It...was...awesome..."

Artemis regains her breath and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Welcome to the Mystic Falls."

Evangeline giggled. "Thanks. I know I still have Harry in my heart, but I will always have a part of you in my heart as well."

"Aww, you don't have to!" Artemis said as Evangeline gave her friend a sensual kiss.

"I wish I could stay for a little more, but I need to go. Tomorrow is school and I have to take Harry back the muggle way. Sorry." Eve said apologetically.

"It's okay, Eve. I understand. But come back to me when you're done with your work. Just make sure you are careful and don't give away our game to anyone. We have to meet Ashley." Evangeline mentioned to her.

"You know what? Maybe I get him to start magic by giving him hints and some of my power away. I usually walk around him almost naked on every day without giving a damn!" Eve shouted with pride.

Artemis sighed and said, "Me and my big mouth."

"At least my big mouth can fit your dick in there. Seems like the perfect size!" Eve joked.

"Pervert!" The women laughed together as Eve then asked for something. "Artemis. Before I go, can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?" Artemis asked kindly.

"Can I with you and Ashley have a pool party next month at my home. I just want to introduce both of you goddesses to Harry ," Evangeline said with a soft pout.

Artemis smiled. "Only if you go one last round with me!"

Evangeline giggled and crawled over to her friend and positioned herself on top of her friend and entered her pussy with her dick. "This time, I get to be on top."

Artemis smirked. "I'd like to see you try..." Getting a bit of energy left, Evangeline starts bouncing her body and went another round with a friend and lover as they sealed it with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Legend**

**Ashley Donovan (Peverell)** : Formerly known as Hermione Granger

**Evangeline Aphrodite (Black)** : Formerly known as Daphne Greengrass

**Artemis Taylor****:**Formerly known as Susan Bones

**Chapter 4**

**August 31st, 1986**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office completing the meagre paperwork that came to him after he had sent the majority to his deputy Minerva McGonagall. And the poor woman was none the wiser of the fact that she finished Albus's nearly sixty to eighty percent paperwork every day. It was necessary for her to be preoccupied this much because his pawn was going to be entering the school in a matter of few years. And if she began integrating herself into the daily activities of Gryffindor House, his plans might get a wrench thrown into them. And she should be grateful for doing the work of the Great Albus Dumbledore, the Defeater of Grindelwald, the Leader of the Light, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin and the Founders.

He smiled to himself as he leaned back into his throne in his office. The chair was a masterpiece created by a German Wizard in whose home they all had taken refuge in the World War when they were going to attack Grindelwald's stronghold. The runes and enchantments had captivated Albus who had then used his ever trusty Leglimency to find out the charms used on the chair while casually discussing it in front of the wizard who had foolishly never learned Occlumency and he had easily picked the knowledge from his mind. A pity that wizard was now dead, for his ideas were truly genius. The chair was connected to a runic cluster etched on the door. The runes were a part of a large ward scheme that gave him information on the person knocking on the door, along with the identity of the person and the their general intentions towards the person sitting on the chair. Also it was very relaxing and several charms on the chair made it an appear an important part on the psyche and mind of the person in front of the chair. This allowed him to appear all knowing and incapable of making mistakes. The only drawback was that a person well versed in the art of Mind Magic would not be affected but could also trace the mind magic cast by the person in the chair when used actively. Thanking the stars there was also a release cluster that allowed him to stop the effect of the chair otherwise he would have been caught by Severus several times. He had gotten the idea after the fiasco with Amelia Bones.

Amelia Bones was wary of him because he had foolishly tried to use the effects of the chair on her when she was a third year student and in his office for some offence. His eagerness had made him forget about the Family Ring worn by her and the ring had immediately detected the mind magic he was attempting in order to cultivate a new pawn for him during the years before the start of first War that Tom had started. The girl had remained distrustful of him since that day and till day he lamented the fact he lost such a valuable pawn as the Bones family had a large fortune and tomes on various Magic.

But now the chessboard was about to change. His plans that would capitulate him to a glory greater than the Founders and Merlin, were going to be coming into fruition. He would be, no, he was the Merlin of new age and when this pesky Tom Riddle would be finished, he would lead his people to a new future. He had planned for the coming years for a very long time. All of this plan had really started when he had been requested by the woman Sybil Trelawney to give her an interview for the post of Divination at Hogwarts. Not knowing the fact that he had been tailed by the new recruit of Death Eaters named Severus Snape, he obliged for the interview and then suddenly she was giving the prophecy that heralded the fall of Voldemort. Unfortunately, he wasn't completely satisfied by the prophecy as he wasn't even mentioned as the saviour of the world. Instead some snot nosed brat was going to be heralded as the saviour of world. This was unacceptable as he, Albus Dumbledore knew the best and he was the reason keeping the Magical World together.

At this time he was interrupted by his brother who had caught the death eater at the door eavesdropping. At this time Albus hatched a brilliant plan to get the glory he so desired. Instead of Oblivating the death eater as he should have done, he used several charms with a mild Oblivate along with a minor Confundus charm and using his Leglimency he planted the suggestions in Snape's mind. Snape went straight from there to the Dark Lord and told the prophecy to him. Tom in his zeal did not check for the veracity of the statements or for the chance that he was duped. Severus under the influence of his charms spoke the two families that he had always wanted under his thumb and these were the Potters and the Longbottoms. He had always tried to take them under his control but had been thwarted at every turn. Even now James and Lily Potter along with Frank and Alice Longbottom were out of his reach. This meant that he was unable to influence them like he had tried to do at the school by allowing them leeway in many incidents but it was for the greater good.

After the fall of Voldemort at the hands of the Potters, he had put the second phase of his plan into motion. He had managed to hit Sirius Black with a few charms just like Severus, when the man had come to him about Harry's placement with him as he was his godfather. This Albus could never allow to happen for even though Sirius was a womanizer and a very laid back person due to his friendship with James Potter and his sorting in Griffindor, the Black Blood and Legacy flowed through his veins thickly and he had seen in the battles with Death Eaters, the cunning of his mind and strength of his magic. Sirius could never be allowed to raise Harry for he was too headstrong and a dangerous wild card. He need the Potter Heir under his control, weak, malleable and humble so that he could make him dance through the hoops he had already planned for him. So he made him leave Harry in his care and sent him chasing Wormtail where Sirius was arrested and using his influence along with a few little charms thrown into Azkaban without any trial or questioning. Since, Sirius was the last of the Free Blacks, Albus had no worry over someone trying to free Sirius or find about his less than legal incarceration in the prison.

Albus then placed Harry at the Dursley family, completely circumventing the Potter Will. He sealed it in an emergency session of Wizangamot and tried to make himself Harry's guardian but he was rejected due the Ancient Magic of the Potter House. He had found the Will listed Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks along with the Longbottom family as his guardians if Sirius was incapacitated or killed. They were the kind of people who would make Harry into a strong and dependable Lord of his House and unable to be manipulated.

The Dursleys were perfect for breaking Harry to be his tool and he did the same but before that he placed several long term charms stunting his growth and behaviour and magic. The binds were exceptionally strong and then he put several wards over the Dursley Residence. He then anchored the wards to the infant's stronger than average core even after bindings and restraints he had placed on them and then proceeded to cast several rage triggering charms, jealousy inducing curse and the behaviour altering curses. Satisfied with his work he placed the Potter Heir at the doorstep in front of Minerva and Hagrid and then he slept with a smile on his face that night due to the dreams that depicted him as the ruler of the magical world as per his and Grindelwald's dreams. That was their Greater Good for which he had worked so hard.

Albus Dumbledore shook himself out of day dream and then popped his ever delicious Lemon Drop in his mouth before he called a House Elf and told it to take his paperwork and give it to Minerva while he went outside for a while. The Damn woman needed to kept busy for the Greater Good that was going to happen in a few years. It was time for the annual report that the squib Arabella Figg, he had placed near the Dursley's, was to give him about his little project. Albus Dumbledore went on the way lost in his manipulations while walking down the road of the Hogsmeade not noticing the Owl flying over him and the way it swivelled it's head to keep the self proclaimed Light Lord in its eyes. The brilliant blue eyes with a ring of dark blue surrounding the pupil seemed to harden for second before the owl took off flying towards the south without a backwards glance.

**31st July, 1988**

**Privet Drive, Surrey **

Harry was feeling quite happy as he ran across the park for the sixth time in the early morning as a part of his workout he used to do after reading on the benefits of the a healthy body. Also he included his exercises for the martial arts and calisthenics during the two hour long workout. He was very happy due to the fact that instead of lazing about or whining about he took these workouts seriously and the results spoke for themselves.

His once weak and damaged body was gone leaving him with a tall and slender frame that was built for subtle power and speed. He was now one of the tallest students in the class. Eve's insistence for healthy eating habits had left their mark on him. His hands packed a powerful punch and his frame was now wrapped by tight and corded muscles that rippled with every movement he made. His eyes hadn't healed but his eyesight was considerably sharper than before and his old specs had been thrown aside the day he had come to live with Eve and she had gotten new specs for him with correct prescription.

His hair had grown longer and nearly covered his eyes but Eve used to trim his hair every month keeping it at a constant length. He also found that the vibes he had been getting from the swimming teacher in the school Miss Chase were just the feeling of lusts that she had for him. When he was in Mystic Falls in London he found that the woman worked there and he had been really surprised to see her and she him in such a place. That had been a little awkward but Eve had once again saved him and managed to steer the conversation to other topics.

Till date Eve hadn't stopped teasing him about his teacher's crush on him. Harry had been very mature about it and used to go deaf whenever she breached the topic with him. What Harry did not know was that his body had changed drastically but not due to his workouts or healthy eating habits but the secret recipes of potions that had been added to his every drink and even his bath water. The amount of damage done to his body was enormous and the three queens had decided to put him on a potions regime to reverse a lot of the damage.

Today was his birthday and Eve had told him that she had a surprise for him in the evening. Also she had been talking to someone since last night on the phone. Harry had been curious about it but he had not pried into the matter as he felt he had nothing to do with it. Eve had displayed a nervous energy all around the week and Harry had been a little worried about her before she had clearly been on edge regarding something.

Harry stopped running and stopped to sit at the bench. He looked at the sky and smiled to himself. Since today was his birthday, both of them had taken a half day from the school. The principal had been very accommodating for both of them and had graciously allowed them various leaves due to the fact that Harry was a case of abuse and she herself had a soft sweet for orphans and downtrodden children. Harry had been surprised to see such a tender side to the usually strict and no nonsense of the woman. But everyone had their weakness, he knew that.

Harry started walking towards Eve's home after resting for a while. He had to go to school and then according to Eve they were supposed to go to London this afternoon. Harry had been pleasantly surprised to find that they had been granted leave for the half day. Harry smiled to himself before he heard a noxious voice belonging to a person that he had the displeasure to ever meet since he had started living with Eve.

"Well-Well! What do we have here? The poor little orphan boy toy of Bitch Eve is out here in so early morning. What happened? Did the Bitch kick you out? In my opinion you two deserve each other. And there is no place better for you than that high and mighty woman." A seemingly ordinary looking man spoke who was standing at the exit of the park. He had a sneer on his face and he spat the name of Harry's guardian as if it was something sour tasting. Harry sighed to himself, his smile vanishing and his emerald eyes narrowed at the way this man spoke about his mentor and friend.

This man was the next door neighbour of Eve, by the name of Richard Dunn. He lived in the house next door belonging to his elder sister and a recent divorcee by the name of Sarah Jane Dunn. Sarah had divorced her husband after finding that he had an affair with his colleague in the office where he worked. After a really loud argument that could be heard all over the street, the husband was led out of the house by the officers who had been called by Eve who after seeing the situation going out of control had called for them.

She hadn't been wrong as the husband had been found later on as a member of a criminal organisation responsible for selling drugs and money rackets by the court and with a previous case of drug laundering but had been acquitted due to lack of evidence. This time the man had been convicted and put behind bars on several charges.

What Harry did not understand as why this man who was the brother of the woman duped so angry at Eve for calling the cops. What Harry did not know was the fact that the brother knew about the affair and the criminal activities of the husband and was hoping to join the organisation himself after seeing the money, power and the lavish lifestyle that the husband was so fond of. Due to the fact that Eve had called the cops and the husband getting arrested and unmasked he was unable to get his opportunity that would have led him to power, money and women.

Within the weeks of the man getting arrested, Richard had begun to harass both Eve and whenever he came across Harry alone. He wasn't foolish enough to physically harm or threaten them because he was a coward who was afraid of a straight fight as Harry had concluded after observing him. Richard bantered using insults and words making it seem to the others that they were in the wrong. Eve had told Harry that the man had tried to hit on her once they had been to a party before the incident but she had never entertained the man and blew him off in front of all. Harry believed that the man was getting back at Eve by harassing her for that insult.

Harry ignored the man and began walking towards Number 7, but Richard began walking alongside him trying to engage the boy in an argument and then hopefully beat some manners into him. His colleague and good friend Vernon Dursley had several complaints about the boy whom he called a freak and had told Richard about the uppity bitch Eve, who had taken the boy after threatening him with some trumped up charges. Richard had found the woman too frigid for his tastes as after meeting her. He had tried to propose to Eve in a party but she had refused him and even made fun of him. Richard had never forgotten that and till date tried to get revenge for that humiliation.

"You know, that woman is a perfect cock tease. She flaunts her body in front of you and make you interested in her and then when you try to have fun with her, she leaves you hanging in front of all. A perfect cock tease, that what she is. Does she flaunts herself in front of you? Tell me do you get to see her naked? Of course you have. You live with her and you boy aren't you her toy and a prop that she parades all around showing to others that she is a kind and nice woman. Women like that are only good for fucking. I would like to bang her. But she is too frigid and a ice cold bitch. Maybe my friends will help me in this regard. You know they really like that hot and tight body of hers. After they make her their little whore and cum-slut, I would like to make her my pet." He spoke seeing the boy stop walking and his shoulders start shaking. Richard believed that his taunts were working and grinned to himself smugly.

'Yes, boy. Turn around and give me a chance. Then I'll show you and that bitch both who is the boss' Richard thought to himself not noticing the danger he was in.

Harry stopped when he heard the man call his friend Eve all those insults. A fire began burning in his chest, twisting around like a twister. The morning breeze rushed around him and there was a dull roaring in his ears. He couldn't believe that this man was so blatantly insulting his best friend and guardian. Listening to the way Richard degraded Eve was suddenly not possible for him to ignore. This man had to pay for what he had said. Harry had enough of this man's foolish vendetta against Eve and him and it was going to end today. He turned and faced the fool, glaring at him with all the repressed anger he had at his treatment with the Dursley's.

There were few times in recent years that Harry could remember being angry. But always he had hung to the hope that his relatives would approve of him. But that was before Eve came into his life and took him away from those filth. Yet even in those moments, the anger he felt then was absolutely nothing compared to what he felt at the words the man before him. "What's up, boy? You angry for the bitch...URK! ―" Richard tried to speak, but Harry did not give him the chance. Before the older male could finish his sentence, Harry was moving.

An invisible wave of warmness in his chest allowed him to be standing next to the offending male in two steps and Richard stumbled at the phenomenon of a boy crossing fifteen paces between them in two seconds within the time frame of blinking his eyes. Harry punched him in the stomach and with a sharp yelp of pain the foolish man was then sent crashing to the ground as he lost his balance.

Richard's eyes widened at the abnormal incident. He made to punch Harry with a haymaker when he was down, but by that point in time Harry was already within his guard.

Slapping Richard's arm to the side, Harry sent a jab at his shoulder and was rewarded with a yell of pain. There were so many moves he could make up close like this. Perhaps he should grab the man's shoulders and slam his knee into the fool's gut? Or maybe he should take the arrogant sod by the head and smash the idiot's face against his knee or against the road? That one did sound awfully satisfying.

But no. He had a few things to say, and Richard wouldn't hear them if he was busy crying in pain. Plus, Harry wanted to see the fear in the ponce's eyes as he realized how big a mistake he made when he attacked Harry's guardian.

Grabbing the man by the collar of his robes, Harry spun around and slammed Richard against a lamppost. The man's yelp of pain was stopped early by a choked gasp as Harry gripped his neck with one hand and squeezed. Enhancing his body with magic subconsciously, Harry lifted the ignorant fool into the air.

The way Richard's eyes bulged from their sockets in fear was incredibly satisfying.

"It seems you have gotten to learn no manners as a child. Eve might have been too lenient with you, Richard, for you never learn." Harry's voice came out as a sibilant hiss that had man shuddering in fear. "Do you remember what Eve told you last time? You had been warned not to pursue this foolish vendetta against us." The fool in his grasp opened his mouth to respond, but only a rasping gurgle came out as Harry's fingers squeezed his neck harder.

"Well, guess what?" Harry's smile was as cold as it was positively insane. "You get to find out that I am no simple boy that you can bully nor you can insult Eve like that. She is my friend and I trust her with all my heart."

Before Harry could do whatever he had in mind, a slender hand clamped on arm bringing his main back into focus. He jerked as if electrocuted as several things came into focus. One that Richard had been choked to unconsciousness. Second, Harry had almost lifted him into the air by his hands, which was impossible for a child of seven years of age, martial arts training notwithstanding. And lastly, it was Evangeline who had stopped Harry from doing something he might have regretted later.

Eve was looking at Harry who blinked his eyes looking confused and then dropped Richard as if burned. He looked with tears entering his ears at her and she herself looked a bit resigned and scared. Harry felt as if his heart had been crushed at the look but his ability told him that Eve knew what had really happened with him. Harry blinked back the tears and said in a monotone voice," Sorry about that Miss Black. I lost my temper and I heartily apologize for that. Can you tell me what happened here? And please do not lie to me. I will know if you do."

Eve had been waiting for Harry to come back from his morning workout when she had felt the alarms on the bracelet that Harry wore, go off. It meant that Harry was using his magic unconsciously and his mental state had been clouded. Eve hurriedly put on her night gown and rushed out of the house in hurry before Harry did something he might regret later. As she reached where the tracking charm on the bracelet led her, she came to a halt just in time to see Harry lift a grown man like it was nothing and his last words. She moved quickly and a bit resigned to herself as she knew that her plan for introducing Harry to magic had been moved a bit early.

She stopped Harry from choking the man to death and then Harry asked her the question she had been dreading. She simply sighed and looked around. It was a miracle the street was empty with all the fighting going on. She spoke," Not now Harry dear. First we have to put Mr. Idiot somewhere and then I will patch him up. I know you have questions but it is not the time or place. And don't worry, you don't have to worry about me lying to you. I have always cared for you and nothing will ever deter me from that. Go to the house and then get ready for school. I will deal with him. And after we are free from the school we have the discussion that you want to have. I will explain everything. Take care honey." And she kissed Harry on his cheek.

Harry looked at her in wonder and then chuckled to himself briefly while touching the cheek where Eve had kissed him. His ice cold facade faded for a moment but then he controlled himself and walked towards the house with a shake of his head. He knew better than to question Evangeline who always had looked out for him ever since the day she met. He entered the house and made way to his room to get ready for the school.

Evangeline looked back from the retreating figure of Harry to the man who was just coming back to consciousness. Harry was such a darling boy who always looked out for those who earned his trust. She stunned the man using her wand and then with a flick banished him back to the park. She looked around and then dispelled the notice me not charm that she had placed before stopping Harry. She walked to the park and then went on to her work on casting the needed charms on Richard.

The entire half day passed extremely slowly at school for Harry and Eve's tastes. Even though Eve had nothing to worry about as she had managed to cover up the incident and dropped off the beaten and confused Richard at the park. She had wiped out memories of the entire incident and planted several fake memories and performed a proximity charm on her whenever he came within ten metres of both Harry and her. It was no good if he managed to provoke another incident again.

As the bell rung and the lunch break was finished, Eve stood up and walked purposely towards Harry's class. Her rather infamous Ice Queen mask slid on the face and everyone moved out of the way of her. She smirked to herself mentally at the fear that everyone seemed to exude around her. Seeing Harry waiting for at the reception, she smiled to herself and walked to him. Harry nodded at her and they both signed the leave pass at the receptionist who smiled at both of them.

Harry was walking with Eve who simply walked into an alley with a dead end at the other side after a fifteen minutes walk from school. Seeing this Harry raised his eyebrows but Eve simply answered his unasked question.

"I know it will feel strange but hold my hand tightly and close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you so. Whatever your queries are I will answer them but after I have made your introductions to others. And please do not panic as this is not going to feel good for the first time but you will get accustomed to it with practice." Seeing Harry look a bit apprehensive she smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. Harry calmed himself and gripped the hand, Eve had offered him.

"Ok then at the count of three. One! Two! Three!" Eve spoke and then twisted slightly and both of them were gone leaving behind an empty alley.

Harry felt Eve's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip on her hand; the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then —

He gulped a great lungful of cold air and opened his stinging eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that the alley in which they had been standing had vanished. He and Evangeline were now standing near what appeared to be a small two story house on the outskirts of some city, that was definitely not Surrey, he noted, near some woods with plenty of space and large gardens. The woods near the building had a nice spot with a small waterfall with a natural pool and plenty of trees. His comprehension catching up with his senses, Harry realized that he appeared to have been teleported across the country and for the third time in his life, Harry felt his mind explode with what seemed to be millions of questions.

"Are you all right?" asked Evangeline, looking down at him a bit mischievously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

Harry looked at her in wonder, how she had managed to do what seemed to be impossible. Eve sighed mistaking his awe for fear and then spoke in what she hoped was a soothing way," I am no different from you Harry. I happen to share the same abilities as you do. Just as you can do many things, I can do so also. The only difference is that I have been trained and you have yet to be trained. The very day I saw you I knew you were different in a way just like us but that does not make us monsters, gods or demons. You are just your parents only son and legacy. A legacy they gave their lives to protect."

Harry asked with his voice carefully controlled but Eve could say that his composure was about to crack," Did you know them?"

"I knew your mother in passing. She was a friend of mine but we kept our relationship hidden from all of the people due to the fact that I was technically dead in the eyes of the people of our world. She had managed to find me on a trip to France where I was staying. We both were friends not exactly close but still friends. You have her eyes you know. She had the same exact shade of green as you do. Even the same shape. But you have the face of your father and his unmanageable hair. The first time I saw you there was no mistaking you. I decided then and there that I would honour the legacy of your parents. But first let us enter the house. It was a gift from your mother to us." She replied.

Harry closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall. He had just been told that his guardian was an old friend of his mother and she knew both his parents. Fighting back the turbulent emotions, he simply opted for nodding slowly and walked behind Eve to the house that was a gift from his mother and wondered who all were there to whom the house was gifted.

Ashley and Artemis both felt an Adfero, in the shape of a small fox hit them. At almost the same time they disappeared and then appeared near Lily's Pad. Evangeline was standing outside, her face looking a bit saddened. Both of them shared a glance. No words were needed as the Patronus message had told it all. Ashley moved towards Eve and then slowly put her hand on her shoulder and asked," Where is he right now?" Eve pointed at the room and said," In the second bedroom on the first floor. I cast a sleeping charm on him so that you two would come and help me explain the entire situation. He was a bit distraught about me hiding the relation with his mother."

Artemis nodded sadly," Yes. I know. Harry had once told me that when he was young, he often had a strong burning desire to know about his family. I hope he was not much angry with you. He is a child and he doesn't have a very good control over his emotions. He might have over reacted but he is still our Harry. Let's go inside and help him understand about world. After that we can help him celebrate his birthday and then plan for his Magical Education. He will need classes in Politics, Wizarding Etiquettes along with understanding of Magical Languages." At the end, her voice had become tinged with excitement. Both Ashley and Eve, chuckled at her enthusiasm but acquiesced with her suggestions. All of them entered the home, where they would literally shape the direction of the future of the Magical World and irreparably destroy the Greater Good of one Albus Dumbledore.

**Albanian Forests**

The snake died as though it's strings were suddenly cut. A dull black smoke appeared to be leaking from its mouth as the spirit possessing the snake's body was violently expelled. A high pitched curse was heard across the forest as the ejected spirit began expressing its displeasure at being deprived of a body. The shade of Lord Voldemort hissed to himself as he began searching for a new body for him to share. Till now he was using only animals as in his current form he was not strong enough to possess a human but the life spans of animals had been dramatically shortened after he had begun sharing his existence with them. For the umpteenth time during its existence as a shade, Voldemort cursed the upstart bitch Lily Evans for his current situation.

Even though he had not managed to understand fully what had happened that night, he knew that mudblood, Lily Evans nee Potter was responsible for his current state. The woman was an avid researcher and if not for her lineage as a mudblood, Voldemort would have sought her as a worthy lieutenant on his side, just like he had managed to get Bellatrix from the Blacks after her marriage to the Lestranges. Lily Potter had a brilliant mind and several times had been known to surprise even Albus Dumbledore by her insight on ancient magic's. He knew whatever the woman had done had been responsible for his banishment from the body when he had tried to kill the Potter Heir. He remembered that woman had a vicious streak and had permanently killed some of his best Death Eaters during pitched battles, even though she was acting on the light side.

He had fled England immediately after his defeat because in this state, he was weaker than a ghost and could be easily destroyed if one knew his secrets and correct ritual to do so. Though he now knew that his Horcruxes were functional as this was how he had stopped himself from getting blasted into oblivion. He would wait and recover for his strength to come back and if he was lucky, one of his death eaters would be back searching for him, though he had reflected that he was being too optimistic. When he would return, he would vanquish the name of the Potters left alive, and then he would show this world the terror and might of Lord Voldemort, the heir of the greatest founder of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin.

Till then, he would wait and bid for time. As the spirit of Voldemort languished in the forests of Albania, lost in the thoughts of revenge and anger, the queens plotted back in England, how to change the fate of the world that was now in front of them sleeping peacefully in the form of one **Harry James Potter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I was late for posting this chapter but it is due to the fact that I have to proof read the entire thing. Also, my inspiration is going down due to lack of reveiws for my story. I feel like I am failing my readers in the story. Guys if you won't tell me, how will I know what to do. Also, I will be giving a summary of plot after the next chapter so hold your horses everyone.**

**Ok now moving on to the chapter...**

* * *

**Legend**

**Ashley Donovan (Peverell)** : Formerly known as Hermione Granger

**Evangeline Aphrodite (Black)** : Formerly known as Daphne Greengrass

**Artemis Taylor****:**Formerly known as Susan Bones

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**August 2nd, 1988**

**Lily's Pad**

Harry Potter wondered if someone up there was messing with him always. Right now he was lying down completely naked in some underground cavern near the forested area of Lily's Pad. Ashley had explained to him that they had constructed this cave as a backup point for emergencies and as an emergency stash point for hiding. It was beautiful in its own sense but right now Harry wasn't interested in the beauty of the place but rather at the large silver knife in Artemis's hands which she was twirling around like an extension of her body. She made several fast movements that were more like a blur to him and then looked at him with a predatory look. Evangeline was looking rather calm but that was Eve for you, calm no matter what problem came her way. Harry wanted to bolt but then Eve spoke up," Stop scaring him Artemis. I won't allow you to terrorise him any longer. Do the examination and then we have to talk about his magical studies. The results can wait till the afternoon."

Artemis pouted but Eve shot her an annoyed looking glare making her wilt and then looked back at the naked Harry on the floor. Ashley was looking a bit giddy and peaky. Artemis sighed to herself and then stood over Harry and began speaking in a long chant that ended with her pricking Harry's arm with her knife and allowing the blood that feel to be collected in a glass vial. She then added the vial to a small cauldron that bubbled and frothed on the addition of the final ingredient and then a heavy white smoke came billowing out and it was all silent in the cave. Artemis took out what remained of the contents of the cauldron and then from her purse pulled out an old looking book that was too large for the purse and began waving her wand over the remains of the potion which glowed and then was sucked into a scroll which grew heavier and longer as writing appeared on it.

'More Magic! 'thought a thoroughly engrossed Harry.

Eve asked," Is that what I think it is, Artie?"

When Artemis simply nodded, Eve growled out a fine making Harry shiver at her angry looking face before he was simply dressed in two flicks of her wand and then was frog marched away from Artemis who ignored them in favour of pouring over the old book. Just looking at the book was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as if he was in the presence of something unearthly. Ashley followed them but not after talking with Artemis a bit to which the woman simply nodded and spoke something back making Ashley blush who then hurried back to them.

Eve took Harry through the twisting pathways out of the cavern to bright sunlight making his eyes blink and water from the sharp light. Ashley caught up to them, her cheeks still pink but she looked more composed than Eve who looked a bit pensive and worried. Harry was a bit worried since he had never seen Eve loose her composure and that was an unsettling feeling. Ashley suddenly spoke making Eve snap her head towards her," It is only a copy of the original, made back in twelve hundreds. You worry too much Eve. Don't worry, for Artemis is not that of a fool." When Eve looked a bit relived, she spoke again," Let's have some snacks and give Harry his new work schedule. You have to explain to him many things, especially his status and the expectations that would be asked by the Magical World. I will get the books on Mind Magic and Magical theory ready. I am sorry Harry but though it might seem a bit strange and forceful but you will understand it later on. Till then I ask of you to simply trust us." With that, Ashley vanished with a soft pop like a large bubble bursting leaving Harry with Eve alone.

Harry looked back at Eve who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Harry thought about what Ashley had said and immediately understood what was the problem. Eve's body language spoke all and Harry immediately managed to divine her fears.

"I am not going to leave you alone. After all that you have done for me, I owe you several chances at starting over. Though I understand that you might feel that I am a bit young for that, I care for you, all of you, even though I met the others a few days back only. So please don't think that I will run away now. I will make my parents and my family proud-" whatever he might have wanted to say was lost when Eve hugged him tightly, pressing his face into her bosom and making his cheeks slightly pink. She released him and then wiped away her own tears and then proceeded to drag him back to the house where she began going over his family history and recent history of the world he was supposed to enter at the age of eleven.

* * *

**Ashley's Book Store**

**Big Whinging**

Ashley arrived at the backroom of the shop with a slight pop and then allowed herself to balance herself mentally. The last three days had been hectic to say was the least she could say about the life she was living. Harry now knew about his magical heritage. If anything was missing, Eve would explain it to him completely. Unlike a certain old, twinkling eye coot who kept everything close to his chest and thought of himself as Merlin's second Incarnation, they were going to tell him the entire truth and not allow him to go half cocked and uninformed on a battlefield. She sat down on a couch with a groan and took a look around the secret room that contained many copies of magical books. This was one of Ashley's hidden stashes all over the country and contained money, potions and several other necessities that one might need for emergency or for hiding for months. She took out her personal wand that had been handcrafted for her after breaking her original wand years ago from a wand maker and master crafter in Greece. Unlike the premade Mr. Ollivander's wands, a personally crafted magic wand was more powerful and closely matched to one's magical power making one's magic flow and spells easier and more powerful.

Ashley had nothing against Mr. Ollivander but he was the only legal wand maker in Britain because Albus Dumbledore wanted control over Magical Britain and he had secretly passed a legislation in the Wizengamot making personal wand crafting illegal. The bloody hypocrite himself possessed three self crafted wands along with **That Wand** but that was not the point here. The point was the Ministry like bloody sheep had allowed the Magical World to cut off their most important tools even if they were too much dependant on them.

A knock on the door of the shop allowed Ashley to get out of her musings. She looked into the mirror tied into the indentifying ward on the front door and smiled to herself on seeing her cute eight year old version outside the shop looking a bit hopeful. Ashley wondered to herself at the wide range of curiosity that her younger counterpart possessed. Wondering more about the days that allowed them to be more carefree and happy at Hogwarts in their world.

Shaking herself out of those depressing thoughts, she opened the door and caught the obviously impatient girl just about to knock again.

"Oh! Good morning, Miss Ashley. How are you today? And where were you since the last two days? My parents and I were getting worried sick about you. I missed you so much. Can I come inside?" she asked one after another, before blushing bright red and shutting her mouth with an audible click.

Ashley giggled softly at her younger counterparts behaviour before giving Hermione a wide smile and then gestured to her to come inside the shop. Hermione gave an another blinding smile before bounding inside and almost bouncing off the walls. She was really happy that Miss Ashley had come back for she missed her a lot when she had abruptly gone off somewhere without telling anyone where she had gone off. Hermione knew that she was very much attached to Miss Ashley but since this woman had helped her a lot and Hermione felt that she owed her a lot.

"You know Hermione, you should try to breathe and then ask questions slowly so that the others may understand them. I know that you were excited but one must try to control his/ her emotions to be more successful and remain calm in the face of danger." When Hermione looked at her with her wide brown eyes and nodded, she chuckled and continued," as for where I was gone, it was an emergency. A friend of mine wanted to talk to me and I had to go to meet her. The last two days were hectic and I did leave a message for you on your landline. While I am back, I still have to go back to my friend for a few more days. But I still have some time. Let's go meet your mother. I'll give your gift there." She finished and held out her hand.

Hermione looked a bit teary but simply put her own hand in hers and both of them moved out of the shop. After closing the shop, both of moved towards Hermione's home where no doubt a set of worried parents were waiting for her daughter to come back.

* * *

**The Cavern**

**Near Lily's Pad**

Artemis had just finished reviewing Harry's scan results, and had managed to categorise most of the problems. The results were…. Not pretty, to say the least. She wanted to at least strangle the damn Dursley's with their intestines or burn them slowly in hot oil for the shit they put Harry into. The five years of the Dursleys' abuse had not been kind to him. Drastically low bone density, underdeveloped internal organs, multiple hairline fractures and minor infections were only the tip of the iceberg of the mess that was Harry's body. The only thing keeping him in any semblance of relatively good health was his magic, and that would have been heavily taxed very soon if not for Eve using potions and Elixirs to repair much damage on the surface.

Thankfully, proper magical healing could fix just about anything.

"OK," She began to herself, "I can deal with the remaining problems associated with his previous malnutrition with a course of potions. That should handle most of the trouble. Though, Eve did a marvellous job of taking care of most of the continuing issues regarding old injuries."

She nodded to herself and made a few notes on a large scroll. There were at least two cases of broken bones having not healed properly and contained minor cracks, and some lingering problems left over from a head injury. "I think I will be able to handle that easily."

She thought of starting off with a heavy diet of ultra-potent nutrient potions to give his body enough raw materials to work from. Spells would then cast to direct the nutrients to the appropriate sites in his body, followed by an everyday dose of healing potions. Skele-Gro and various other Growth Potions would be used to replace the damaged bones and underdeveloped organs with healthy, whole tissue. In addition, purging spells were going to be used with care to take care of any untreated infections that were still lingering.

"What about his eyes?" Eve who had arrived just now arrived asked Artemis. "Can we fix his eyesight so he can get rid of the glasses?"

Artemis simply gestured to the report in front of her. Eve took it and began reading. The more Eve read of Harry's report, the higher her eyebrows climbed. Most of the medical issues were fairly mundane and it was obvious that both of them would have most things under control very easily. But the last report on the curse scar was troubling to say was the least...

Eve suddenly leant back from the scroll and rubbed her eyes tiredly. '_Whenever I think that Albus can't get any more creative at causing pain and suffering for Harry, something else comes along and proves me wrong.' _she thought to herself with a groan. The bastard had sealed the scar internally with a quad linking mental ward that could be considered as Black Magic. It forced the parasite soul - in this case in Harry's scar to be completely dependent on the magic of the host body and grow powerful. The ward could only be detected by a deep scan that Artemis had done. That is why Eve had missed it during her examination.

The White Queen strode over to a vast bookcase and extracted a dusty tome. '_Goes to show just how rarely anybody has to deal with this kind of...abomination,' _Eve thought to herself, even though she had expected it to happen but not using so much resources and knowledge.

Returning to her medical partner with the book in hand, she settled in to write a very long and heavily modified Necromantic ritual. She made a mental note to forward a copy of her findings to Ashley for cross checking and verification when she arrived back from her shop. This was going to take a very long time, she mentally growled to herself.

* * *

**Lily's Pad**

**A Week Later**

Harry Potter looked at the three women in front of him carefully. Actually, he was looking at their body language but he did not say it out loud. Harry had really hectic time starting since ten days back when he had gotten angry at the fool Richard. Since then he had gone through nothing but a whirlwind of emotions. Eve, the woman who gave him a new life, saved him from the tyranny of his relatives and improved his general life so that he could be proud of his heritage- was there due to her own reasons.

And what reasons it were...

Eve had dropped a literal bombshell on him when she informed him that Harry was a magical person, a wizard. His parents, James and Lily Potter were magical too. And there was a hidden community who lived in the Victorian era, away from the sight of progress and snug in their own superiority. His parents belonged to that world and Harry was a part of that world if their knowledge was anything to go by.

Apparently, Eve and her two friends - Ashley and Artemis had been friends of his mother and on her death had begun searching for him. This lead Eve to taking up a job at his school after finding being thrown to live with his mother's sister about whom her mother had said she wasn't fit raising an animal. It rank of someone's interfering and manipulation. Also, he was famous in the magical world as their saviour.

Bah! As if. A saviour of a magical community is not sent to live with magic hating relatives. Harry had nearly lost control of his magic when Ashley had hinted that his parents will had not been executed or superseded. He suffered five years of abuse, pain and humiliation because of some bastard who wished to control him. How he had wished that he could know who the bastard was so that he could tell him what exactly he thought of that in very clear words.

On the other hand, Artemis had told him that even they respected Harry's mother and wished to see her legacy rise in the world again, they could not wage a battle against the magical world without any solid proof and if they suspected whom the person was behind all this, then that person might get off with nothing but a slap on the wrist. They all had told him in no uncertain terms the whole situation in summary. The Founders creating Hogwarts, the supposed break up between the Founders. The Pure Blood Elitism theory that had been sprung up over the period of time. The First Wizarding War and it's sides along with its main events and happenings. Voldemort and his reign of terror along with the supposed end of the War which ended with the murder of Harry's family and Harry being the first recorded person to have survived the Unblock able Killing Curse. Harry had nearly scoffed in disbelief but to his shock none of the three women, more like goddesses with their combined beauty, had said anything. Eve had even commented that they believed that Lily Evans nee Potter had done something that saved the life of her child but at the cost of her life but sadly the Ministry and other Pure Blooded Elite scum had hidden away that tit-bit. Instead they gave credit to a baby not more than a year old to survive something impossible and the sheep of the Magical World had lapped up their words like honey.

Harry did not know that whether he should be angry or sad over this blatant insult of his mother's sacrifice. The more he heard about this Magic World more he grew disgusted with it. Blatant corruption, foolish behaviour, stupidity, and a host of other problems plagued this world. He could not even fathom that how his parents belonged to this world and from what he heard from Eve, they were very nice people. He had almost decided that he would not join this world but Ashley immediately nipped the idea in the bud. Apparently when a high profile celebrity, all of them had made a face at that- like Harry would disappear, people like the Ministry and other interested parties would stop at nothing at bringing him back to forcibly join their world whether the person in question liked it or not. Also, these people considered nothing as morally wrong and would go to great lengths to appear good in the sheep's eyes of their world.

Harry sighed to himself and brought himself out of his impromptu memory trip. He looked at them again noting the worry on their faces, more like anxiety. Well time to see what was bothering them.

"You can tell me what is bothering you. I promise I'll not flip out without reason. Is it something serious? You all look very tense." He spoke making Artemis sigh a bit wistfully. Just like their Harry- worried over others problems before even considering his own pain and problems.

"Nothing serious Harry, but we have gathered a series of treatments for you to be returned to peak health. Though we managed to save you from abuse that Dursley's would have heaped upon you, you did not escape unscathed. The treatments will repair the damages and most of the future problems for you. On the other hand there are some anomalies about your scar. You remember what we told you about your parents." Asked Ashley.

"You said they were the real heroes but forgotten by the Magical World." Replied Harry promptly.

"Yes, Harry," continued Eve, "real heroes. Over a decade ago, as we now know, there was an evil wizard who was trying to conquer magical Britain. He called himself Lord Voldemort, though his reign of terror was so great that most people feared to speak his name. Your parents were amongst those who were brave enough to fight against Voldemort and his followers, and they did so very well."

"So well, in fact, that Voldemort targeted them personally." Eve continued. "After you were born, your parents decided that they couldn't fight Voldemort and keep you safe at the same time. So they went into hiding, using magic to conceal themselves from their enemies."

"Sadly, it didn't work. Voldemort found your parents and attacked your home in Godric's Hollow," Artemis said with a sorrowful look, "even then your parents only thought about your safety. Your father fought Voldemort personally to buy your mother enough time to get away, unfortunately he was killed."Ashley picked up the thread again. "I must say that there were no witnesses to all of this, so a lot of it is guesswork. We do have a lot of evidence to support our guesses, though. What we do know is that your mother could not escape, so she did her best to protect you even when she was given a choice by the monster to leave you and pass unharmed."

"Why did she do that?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"She created what might be some ancient and powerful magic to protect you from Voldemort," Ashley said, "such types of magic are powerful enough that they can defeat almost all known magical attacks. Sadly, they come at a great cost."Artemis leaned forward and looked Harry in the eyes. "She sacrificed her life to power that magic, Harry. She gave her life to protect you. It was an incredibly noble and courageous thing to do. And it saved your life."

Eve reached over and gently touched Harry's scar. "This scar is the only legacy of that. You are the only person in recorded history to have survived the Killing Curse. And it was all thanks to the actions of your parents. As we said, true heroes but forgotten ones."

Harry's eyes watered, and a few tears trickled down his cheeks. "Thank you for telling me this without any reservations. Now I hope I can live up to my parent's legacy and name with pride."

There were a few moments of silence, before Harry spoke up. "So, what is in my scar that worries you?"

Eve looked grim. "We got some odd readings when we scanned it the other day. We managed to identify that there is some foreign magic in your scar. We think it comes from Voldemort."Artemis had adopted haunted look. "It is a piece of a soul, Harry. A foreign soul, not your own. And it is somehow lodged in your scar, acting as a parasite on your own magic."

Harry was horrified and upset. "I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in my scar? How?"

Ashley shrugged. "We don't know how. My theory is that the reflected Killing Curse fractured his soul somehow, and a piece of it lodged in the fresh magical wound on your forehead, giving you that scar."Eve leaned over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "However it got there, it is unhealthy for it to remain. Artemis and I have spent the morning working out a ritual that will remove the soul fragment and store it somewhere safe."

Harry's heart rose at the news. "You can remove it?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, this Halloween will be perfect, if you want that. The sooner the better, I think but that is the earliest date we can do the ritual."

Harry did his best to look resolute. "Please, do this ritual. I want that soul piece gone."

"OK, we'll do it right after we complete our preparations." Ashley said as she started pacing again. "Let's get moving." As they all stood up, Eve handed Ashley a small stack of papers.

"Ash, this covers your part in the ritual. Please note the additions that I have made at the end of the original process, we'll need your expertise on this."

Ashley glanced through the notes. It was complicated, and easily one of the trickiest rituals she had ever been involved in...but she could do this.

It wasn't like she hadn't done harder things in the past.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

**Borgin and Burkes**

**Knocturn Alley**

**London**

It was late night passing about ten o'clock. Mr. Borgin was just about to shut down his establishment and go to his home for a well deserved rest when he heard the bell tinkle and two hooded persons entered the shop. The man withheld a curse at such late customers but stopped before he said anything as the hairs on his neck prickled and he wisely kept his mouth shut. Both the persons were wearing pitch black robes with hoods drawn over their faces making any attempt at gathering their identity futile. He smiled his oily smile but any person could see his nervousness as plain as day, even though it was late night.

"How may I help you..." he trailed off as one of them raised a single hand that was skeletally thin and pale white. A moment seemed to pass as shadows in the room seemed to writhe and shake before returning to normal and then the person in front of him spoke in a dry voice like crinkled parchment," I need your silence Borgin. I know what I want but do not presume to even think that you are worthy to know my name. On the other hand, for future references call me nothing but Sir. Got it? "

Borgin opened his mouth to speak in outrage and anger but the only thing that emerged was a hoarse scream as every inch of his body seemed to be dipped in dragon fire and then dragged over a field of rusty wire. He remained screaming for a full minute before the person who had spoken raised their hand. The pain stopped but Borgin still shook like a leaf in a strong wind in the aftershocks. Another voice emerged as the second person spoke harshly in their weird accent," Do not even think about even trying to speak worm. You do not look at Sir in the eye. This was a preview of the coming pain if you show any resistance. Do so and I will tear everything out of your life and burn it to the ground while making to watch it happen and then I'll think of even allowing your soul any chance of release. Got it or not?" the person asked harshly.

Borgin simply nodded and kept his eyes on the ground. Whoever these people were, they were not normal Wizards. The Dark Lord's followers though rough never harmed him, just threatened him once in a while but these two had simply used Dark Magic on him without any restraint. He knew not to fuck with them or goad them unnecessarily for he knew the next time would not be kind for him and his health. Dropping into servile bow he spoke lowly not meeting their eyes," Forgive me, Sir. I spoke out of turn. I humbly beg to be spared for any misgivings and wishes to know how may I help you?"

The first figure chuckled a raspy laugh - the sound of sandpaper being scarped against each other and Borgin nearly winced but himself just in time.

"I require two Gryphon claws, blood of a Chimera and ground bones of Hippogriff, two dozen complete fairy wings, untainted Ivory, blood of an Ashwinder and the rest is on this scroll. Ensure the things are proper order, untainted and clearly marked. And Mind you if I find anything out of the very best, I will flay you and your family alive. Got it?" the voice turned dark and unforgiving and at that very moment beneath the hood, the eyes flashed a sickly yellow and red, making Mr. Borgin even more nervous and skittish. He practically fled the room into the back of the store with a scroll being thrust into his unresponsive arms by the attendant.

Mr. Borgin entered the hidden store room at the very end of shop, protected by dark and powerful wards cast by making twenty sacrifices of virgin squibs. The ward scheme was casted by the Dark Lord Voldemort to keep his more dangerous goods safe in the room. Only three persons had access to this room- the Dark Lord himself, Borgin being the second person followed by Lucius Malfoy being the third one. No one knew about it but now he was going to open the room if he wanted to even live to see the next day. He spilled his blood on the unlocking rune and the door opened silently. He entered and waved his wand jerkily as if the practical movement was painful for him and took deep shuddering breaths to calm himself down.

He looked at the scroll more closely for it felt way off and his eyes widened in horror almost popping out of his skull and he dropped it and stared at it as if it was going to eat him alive. For the scroll was made from what looked like dried human skin and the writing was done in blood. He looked at it again and again and shuddered to himself at the situation he found himself in. Pointing his wand at the scroll, it raised to his eye level hung open giving it a more sinister appearance. He fought off his revulsion and looked at the ingredients listed on it. Most of them were quite expensive not to mention rare and entirely illegal in dealing with.

He arrived back in the room with the scroll floating behind him closed and the materials in their various boxes ready to be packed after getting the go from the terrifying person in front of him. The person was looking at several dark artefacts that were on display. The person looked at him and pointed at an extremely opulent opal necklace, the card propped on it read, _Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed — Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date._ "I want that one too! Add it to the selling list. And now let us see what have you brought for me." The figure cackled to himself appearing quite insane and deranged.

Borgin sweated to himself as each and every thing was checked and quite a number of spells performed on each and every item. Apparently everything was okay for the attendant nodded and drew out his own wand and waved it packing everything including the opal necklace.

"Take this bag, Borgin. It has everything you need." A burly bag was thrown at him which jingled with what appeared to be money. Borgin opened the bag after nearly dropping it and his eyes widened at the several thousand galleons present in it, much more than the total price of the entire transaction. Before he could even look up he was hit with three spells, one confounding him, the second wiping out the memory of the exact deal that happened, and the last planted a suggestion in his mind for going home after getting mildly drunk.

The two mysterious figures vanished with sharp pops leaving behind a recovering Borgin as if they were never here. Borgin started and looked up sharply from the money bag in his hand and immediately stored the bag in his pocket while shrinking it. He closed his shop after getting drunk and apparated home, none the wiser of what happened with him.

* * *

**Lily's Pad**

Ashley looked at herself wondering if she wasn't going too far with her behaviour. Her extra sharp mind provided her enough scenarios how her gamble would pay off. From Harry running away from her screaming about cooties to a extra torturous death at the hands of Harry Potter fans in magical world after being labelled as a cradle robber- all flashed through her mind in full vividness making her shiver from indecision for a moment. But as once Harry had told her, Gryffindors charge ahead, she simply checked herself out in front of the full body mirror and took in her appearance for the last time.

Ashley was wearing a small size black lace bra that consisted of two triangles connected with a silk string covering only her areolas leaving her tits bare and pushed them together making the entire bust look even more sexy and pronounced. The material was barely containing her perky tits, they looked ready to spill out from their confines. A nearly see through small black thong was worn that clung to her pelvis area, her pussy lips was clearly visible and outlined with darker less see-through material with her material going directly into the crack of her bulging heart shaped jiggling ass. In reality, the thong was more of a g-string that was created entirely to tease and make men faint with blood loss and raging erections. Black mesh sandals covered her feet up to her calves, bringing attention to her toned and tanned legs. All in all the entire get up was making her look positively drool worthy. She looked more ready for having sex than teaching Harry but she wanted to stake her claim on him early on before any of those less worthy hussies in the magical world began throwing themselves at him in order to sink their grubby little claws into him and his vast family fortunes.

She blew herself a kiss and took out a black silk robe that was barely closed and reached only to her mid thigh. Wearing it she walked to the room that Harry was staying, looking like a succubus on a hunt. Her mind was moving at hundreds of thoughts per second and her heart was thumping so loudly, she was surprised that anyone couldn't hear her. As she reached the room, she stopped herself and took a deep breath to calm her and her wildly thumping heart using Occlumency exercises and then knocked on the door. A soft enter was heard and she entered, ready to rock the world of a boy not even ten years old.

Harry nearly choked on his breath when Miss Ashley entered the room looking more like those models that he had seen when he was taken to Mystic Falls for his sex education, though her beauty outstripped most of these females except for a few young women and Eve and Miss Artemis. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her rich golden brown tanned skin just like smooth butter. Her robe was straining against her body, displaying each and every curve of her body against the dark fabric. She looked a bit nervous and Harry instinctively tapped into his skill of analysing people. Before he could comment or say anything, Ashley spoke derailing his speech and observations.

"I will be teaching you, Harry, the mental disciplines and the mind magic tricks that you will find are rarely mastered in the Magical world. Mind Arts allow a mage to recall every memory in clear, precise detail, along with superior control over one's emotions and prevent many mind controlling substances and magic's from affecting you badly. All masters of Mind Arts have aspired for one thing but few have achieved it- to have complete control over the inside of their mind. So tell me are you interested in it or not?" she asked him while subtly using a very passive probe to enter Harry's mind. To her surprise there was already a powerful barrier present in his mind. She quickly withdrew her probe before Harry could detect her presence. Eve had already told them that Harry might be a Natural Occlumens but she hadn't believed it.

Harry was thinking about Miss Ashley's offer of learning Mind Arts when felt as if he was being watched as his eyes met Miss Ashley's. He flinched suddenly and broke eye contact making her smile inwardly but her thoughts turned pensive at remembering the Remedial Potions, Harry was forced to take with Snape on the insistence of Dumbledore. Her mind suddenly filled with anger as she realised that those lessons were not for training Harry's shields but for weakening them. That old goat was going to get it very harshly when the time came for his death. She had some very creative punishments that could be inflicted on the old fucker.

Harry felt something palpable in the room as Ashley's eyes tightened and a low snarl erupted from her lips. He hurriedly spoke not wanting to incur her wrath," I'll be very happy to learn Mind Arts, Miss Ashley. I hope I'll be a good enough student for you."

Ashley calmed herself and looked at Harry while smiling at him so as to put him at ease.

"Yes. You will be. I will teach you all the tricks and trades of this branch of magic. But remember, I want your full attention and co operation for this." When Harry nodded, she smiled and removed her robe making the young boy gulp nervously as his eyes roamed her scantily clad body despite him being very nervous. She stretched and her tits nearly popped out of their confines.

"Let's get started!' she said with a hungry gleam in her eye as she took out her wand from her thigh holster. Harry gulped as he eyed her, thinking that whether the chances of him out running all three of them were looking good or not. The door shut behind them and he resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

**October 10th, 1988**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire , England**

Narcissa Black nee Malfoy looked extremely put out and then sighed unhappily as her buffoon of a husband ranted about mud bloods and blood traitors with his other _Pureblood Lords and friends,_ in the next room, for what felt like the millionth time in their long and unhappy marriage. She sat at the dining room table, picking at the supper that the elves made nearly half an hour ago. She was never really much of a cook, that was more of Andromeda's department, but Narcissa always felt that she was unlucky not to learn cooking and other things when ever her Aunt Dorea had offered to teach it to her and her sisters. Aunt Dorea had once commented that a man loved a female who could cook good food. She had ignored it in favour of getting more pampered and looking good. And then there was the matter of her little pride in knowing she had could still turn heads of all males and females whenever she walked, though in reality it was more due to her Black family genes and potion regiments and treatments that she undertook when she had married Lucius on his insistence and demands that she look perfect as Lady Malfoy.

After the defeat of the Dark Lord and the hands of the Potter Family and Harry Potter, Lucius had lost much of his political, financial and social influence. It was amusing for her that the supposed Heir of Slytherin and the Darkest of all Dark Lords after Grindelwald was defeated by a toddler not more than a year old. She had nearly laughed in Lucius's face when he had told her that piece of news looking like his ass was plucked with a broom, cleaned with Fire Whiskey and then fucked roughly with a giant's cock. She wondered if her now gay husband from the bisexual one when she married him would like that, for he enjoyed little boys and his Death Eaters butts enough. Maybe getting a hot rod shoved up his ass would give him an erection now. He could never get it up now a days and whenever he did, his little pecker would ejaculate whenever he even tried to enter her. It was saddening not to mention humiliating for her that her husband could not even get his dick inside her properly.

After his name emerged as a Death Eater and follower of Voldemort, Lucius had pleaded under the Imperius Defence which was the most pathetic piece of bullshit she had ever heard in her life. Also, she knew that even though her husband was acquitted after paying thousands of Galleons in bribes, his association and pro pureblood stand was not forgotten and people still remained wary of him and by extension her as she was his wife. She had often heard people commenting on her and her alignments whenever she was outside the Manor. It hurt her that her normal friends in the other Houses of Hogwarts now looked at her with suspicions and mistrust.

Then came the issue of her supposed child Draco who in reality was not her child at all. Lucius had failed to produce a child with her. And she had no idea who Draco Malfoy's mother is, except for an educated guess that she must be a cousin from the French branch of Malfoy's with how much Draco looked like Lucius.

Narcissa pursed her lips in thought of Draco being her child before she smirked in mirth. No child from her loins was going to be a weak in- bred fool with magical strength barely worth five squibs. That is why she took no part in Draco's upbringing. She was not going to waste her Black upbringing on some no good waste of sperm of Lucius. When the fool had gone to France, he had returned with his no good copy and told her that this was his heir and legacy of Malfoy's. All she had to do was simply accept him as her son which she did but she did it grudgingly. After all which woman would like to claim her husband's dropping from another whore as her own flesh and blood. That certainly seemed to be something the Pureblood families like Malfoys would do, nor she wouldn't doubt that Lucius would try to claim Black Family fortune through Draco but would fail as he would never be able to hold the Black Lordship Ring without getting burned.

Now, Looking over at the other end of the table, where Lucius normally sat on rare days, lay his plate of food, untouched. He hadn't even bothered attending eating. The moment her husband came home with his friends (his fellow Death Eaters), he started yelling about how mud bloods, goblins and veela and other magical creatures didn't deserve equal rights, that they were beneath proud purebloods such as him. Honestly, Narcissa stopped listening a minute into his little tantrum. She had grown used to this, of course. Complaining was all he did nowadays.

But really, ignoring your wife's company over dinner in favour of ranting? Narcissa admitted to being more than a little hurt that he didn't even touch her now a days, but she told herself not to be surprised. The marriage had been nothing but one continuing disappointment after another, each year seeming to get worse. At a time, before they were married, she loved him fairly for a stranger, after all it was an arranged marriage between the Blacks and the Malfoys, but now…now all she felt was despair, disappointment, and…anger; anger at the man who had wasted nearly two decades and best years of her life in a loveless marriage, anger at the man who never once complimented her, never once praised her on her devotion to him. Why was she stuck in this hell? What had she possibly done to deserve this? She was a devoted wife, cleaning his messes of family finances and supporting him through his crusade against magical creatures, even if it went against every bone in her body. She loved all sentient beings; she believed all of them had a right to live peacefully and without prejudice, but she put this aside to support him. She even gave up her promising career in spell-crafting and as a budding rune mistress because it wouldn't be 'proper' for a pure-blooded housewife to work, which was a husband's job.

Her life now looking wasted she simply dreamed about her early days when she was free as a bird, when she used to be the talk of Hogwarts with her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix. She often dreamt about what ifs and what not, of long time spending with Uncle Orion and Aunt Dorea even after her marriage to Lord Potter... Suddenly and idea bloomed in her mind. She looked back at her husband who was still talking with his fuck buddies and felt no remorse about what she was going to do or trying to do... she was a lonely woman after all and she was scorned and looking for her revenge.

She would enter the world of politics and learn the ins and outs of all places. She would know every scandal and power play going on. All in all when the Dark Lord returned, which she knew he was going to do, she was going to get herself a position of power with the side that would be winning. Lucius often spoke about his Dark Mark tingling. He said this was the proof of the Dark Lord being alive but he was too much of a coward to go seek him out after publically denouncing him. He feared the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Look out world, Narcissa is going to be back in the game but as a shadow.

* * *

**October 31st, 1988**

**Unknown Location**

Harry looked around at the vast clearing in front of him a little bit of trepidation while both Artemis and Eve sent him exasperated looks at his paranoia and unfound fear. Today was the day that Harry would be free of this disgusting parasite in his scar which was the accidental Horcrux that Voldemort had made while attempting to kill Harry on that fateful night. All the three queens had spent days brainstorming over how to remove the parasite from Harry's scar without harming him and simultaneously removing the magical mess created by Dumbledore by casting blood wards and magical suppressors over the young boy.

Evangeline had searched through several rituals though Artemis had warned that the most effective would be a Necromantic ritual. A Necromancer in Ancient Syria was one of the first person recorded that had managed to create a soul jar. From there is evolved till Herpo the Foul modified the procedure to create a Horcrux.

Ashley had given both of them an idea why not steal Tom Riddle's magical knowledge and strength and add it to Harry's own. They would remove the essence of the soul from the scar and removing all the knowledge and strength from it leaving it behind fro Harry to use. Also they would get an insight into Voldemort's mind and the extent of his operations and followers though they would not be getting any feedback from the scar after the ritual. This was a plus as they had found out that the self styled Dark Lord could influence Harry along the connection back in their time frame.

Taking into account all these factors and parameters, all the three women took and ancient necromantic ritual that was used to separate two souls intermingled with each other, usually for removing demons and possessing spirits. They modified it to remove the soul piece and split its power, memories stored in it along with the essence into three separate parts to be stored for later use. Also, they added several components and other magical safeguards to prevent any sort of damage to Harry. Ashley had even done its trial run and reported it as a success.

They had chosen Halloween because this day was perfect for the necromantic rituals due to the veil of death being very thin on this day. Also the location they had chosen had two ley lines running through it and they had chosen that point as the base for powering up the runic circle.

When Harry entered the large clearing, he saw a large and highly elaborate circular diagram on the floor. It had been drawn using chalk and other materials one of which disturbingly looked like blood and it was significantly looking complicated as hell.

In the middle was a thirteen pointed star formed of straight lines drawn from point to point, the centre of which was just large enough for a person to lie down in. The star was enclosed by a double circle which formed a band around the entire diagram. Inside this band was a long string of incomprehensible symbols, which Harry assumed were runes of some sort. There were several strange looking glyphs, Japanese kanji along with Latin symbols and other strange and unknown languages that all flowed together to form a massive flowing script all around the circle.

More runes had been drawn in various parts of the star's many internal shapes. Harry noticed three large crystals mounted on some sort of gold support that had been placed in a five sided area just "above" the central area. Three diamond shaped areas that were "left", "right" and "below" the central area were conspicuously free of any runes. Finally, candles had been placed at all the points.

Harry stopped and stared at the entire get up looking a bit freaked out from the entire set up. He spoke up feeling more cheeky than normal," Don't you think how creepy this looks like. Are you sure that this is not some grand scheme of you sacrificing me and then getting a power boost for yourselves?" Eve simply cuffed him on the head and Artemis grinned at him and spoke in a husky voice making Harry shiver in pure dread," How do you know that? I thought we had hidden our motives well enough from you. Oh ! a shame that we have to kill you now."

Ashley looked at the resident necromancer and sighed at how much Artemis loved messing with Harry. The last few months had been the most fun they had in years. She stopped thinking about her old life and snapped at her fellow queens," Eve, Artemis, stop messing around. The time for the ritual is coming fast and the air is also getting colder. If you do not want to fall sick then hurry up. Harry, get naked quick. I have to paint some runes on your body and absolutely nothing should be on your body, not even your specs. Also remember not to get lost in your anger or hatred. The soul piece will try to get any purchase in your mind in order to stay inside you. That must not happen. Though it is going to hurt a lot. So brace for the pain and remember Harry, this what your mother and father gave their lives for. Now hurry and get naked now." Harry scrambled to do that immediately and Ashley smirked mentally to herself.

Harry smiled to himself as he tried to calm himself down from the nerves that were starting to show. He removed his clothes completely and even removed his specs. He looked towards where he believed Ashley was standing but before he could even take a step forward his arms were caught and he was lifted into a female body. Looking up into the amused eyes of Eve, he simply settled for snuggling into her missing the melancholy look that passed through her eyes at his child like action. She carefully stepped into the circle, not disturbing any writings and drawings to stand in front of an impatient Ashley. Artemis on the other hands was busy going over her chant and other preparations of the ritual.

Harry looked at both the females, squinting at them adorably and both simply settled for ruffling his hair making him feel a little annoyed. Ashley asked him to stand and she quickly began painting runes all over his body making him squirm. Harry tried not to squirm but it was very hard for him to do so for he was feeling very ticklish and the cold wind was making him feel more sensitive. He looked at Miss Ashley and thought about her. She was a very good teacher and had taught him a lot over the last two months. He was advancing very fast in the subject of Mind Arts. He had thought that keeping one's emotions and memories was all that there to Occlumency. But Ashley had disabused him of that notion.

There were other perks after all to being able to practice Occlumency, the number one being that he could now retain information better, as his mind was much more organised. His lessons were progressing at a faster rate and his enthusiasm was growing more steadily as a result. He found he could remember most of the things that his mentors taught him with ease, which made a world of difference in potions, as the way Artemis, she was his potions teacher, was teaching him meant he had to rely on his knowledge of ingredient interaction and not a set of instructions he could easily read from. She would talk about a potion at the start of the lesson, and explain what was typically used to make it. She would then go on to say why each ingredient was used and what properties they had. Once that was done she would simply ask Harry to make it using the knowledge she had given.

The way she taught him meant that all the information he had used the previous lesson was all applicable, and often he would use different ingredients to the ones that Artemis had explained about before the lesson, knowing they would do the same thing just as well or even slightly better. This was what she was trying to do; encourage him to innovate and do things his way. He knew he would never be anywhere near her level of expertise in potions till he reached the age of eleven and went to Hogwarts but he would certainly be leagues ahead of his classmates.

The applications of magic and its theories had become more easy to understand. Evangeline always explained in simple terms but the theory was not as good as practical. Also, she had told him about one major weakness of all wizards and witches. Their over dependence on their wands. Take those away and a normal wizard and witch in most of the Europe becomes helpless. Hence, she forced him to channel his magic without focus. It was tough but he managed to do so but was tired from his practice every single time he attempted it. Eve had told him it was due to his body becoming accustomed to the drain on his magical core and the magical channels to act without a focus. This is why wands had become so popular. They allowed casting to become easy and non taxing for the wizards and witches making one weaker on the long run. This is why most wizards were unable to fight any magical creature alone, for these creatures were too fast for a human to react without any self dependence on their bodies. In Ashley's words '_the most dangerous of all weapons is the human weapon, one that has the best focus yet never loses the sight of its options; one that reacts instinctively, yet never forgets restraint. Your_ _style is going to be precision, just like your mother. She was dangerous enough that no one fought her on the battlefield for she was vicious and had a mean streak a mile wide. Even Voldemort had run to away from her once to save his skin.'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when Ashely spoke," Here all done! Now, stand in the circle and remember Harry do not allow your hate to overcome you. Good Luck!" and she kissed him on his cheek and he blushed slightly.

Artemis looked at Harry with Eve and Ashley few meters behind her and ready to enter and stop the ritual if anything went wrong. They also had sealed the entire area by using multiple ward stones. Artemis began speaking in the ancient language that was lost and forgotten to the human world during the passage of time. The runes lit up in an multitude of colours which flashed several times. The atmosphere dropped suddenly like someone had poured ice over the area. Harry began writhing and screaming but did not move out of the circle. Artemis began speaking her chant and words even faster and Harry's screams intensified. The crystals began glowing and all of them heard another screams over Harry's cries, high pitched screaming that tore at their ears. The shadows in the clearing deepened and the screaming began to intensified. The circle in which Harry was lying lit up and a dome of gold, white and emerald formed over him. Eve and Ashley gasped because this was not mentioned anywhere in the ritual and from the gasp they heard from Artemis it was worrying and unexpected.

Suddenly the dome grew and three golden beams lashed out of it and buried into their chests right over their hearts. An overwhelming feeling of warmness and love over took them. Each of the females felt that someone was watching them, weighing their soul and gazing into their very essence. A melodious voice was heard by all of them though the messages for the three queens was the same and another one was for Harry who had now stopped his cries and had fallen asleep.

"**_Take good care of my son, you three. I will be back after a long time but remember till then, I'll be watching over you all. My return will be at that time when he needs me the most. He is going to be the balm for your tortured souls so stop worrying. Till then, I'll be waiting."_** And the beams went back to the dome which vanished. All three of them fell on their knees at the sudden shock of meeting Lily Potter and hearing her voice inside their heads after what seeming like getting judged.

Back inside the runic circle, the lightning scar on Harry's forehead burst open with black smoke erupting from the scar and being split into three different parts that vanished into the three crystals. One turned black as coal, another turned glowing red and the last turned silver and emerald green. Then suddenly the two crystals, not the black one, glowed and they lifted from their stands which disintegrated into nothings and the lights then entered Harry's head. The lightning scar changed itself into a pale thin pinkish wound rather than the angry red that it was before the ritual. The symbols glowed once again and then they vanished into nothingness. The black crystal was immediately sent packing into a silk bag which was then placed into a small but heavily warded chest which was then shut.

All three queens rushed towards the sleeping boy and looked at him and then at one another. Ashley summed their thoughts out loud in a single sentence," Well that was very different than we expected and much more exciting." Both Evangeline and Artemis glared at her.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown Location**

In the vast empty space where only a few lucky souls are allowed to enter, there was a powerful magical disturbance. The luminescent soul of one Lily Potter glowed a blinding golden colour. She opened her eyes and looked at the vast empty space in front of her. Her expressive green eyes curled in amusement as she remembered the messages she had left for the queens as they were known in their own future. This time travelling thing had never even factored in her own ritual that she conducted on Harry when she heard the prophecy. She was lucky to catch a glimpse of her baby boy before he grew up. For that she was ever thankful of three time travelling women.

Narcissa's actions had been a surprise for her but still they were expected to happen but not till Harry was seventeen years old. But Harry was her son and he could deal with her rival in the school for he was her son and much more. Harry was going to own that woman and she was going to enjoy making her Harry's and her bitch.

On the other hand, one Albus Dumbledore was going to get some real hardcore charms and expressive curses from her for manhandling the lives of herself, James and Harry, when she went back. Till then she was going to wait and train herself for the upcoming war. The space in front of her warped to mimic a training course and Lily Potter got up to train and prepare herself for the coming war and the day when her Hadrian needed her.

* * *

** And please help me getting some fanfiction for futanari lemon scene recommendations for my next chapter. Till then see ya later folks.**


End file.
